Family Fever
by Scampiej
Summary: Sonny and Will are more than ready for their happily ever after. However, they are soon to find out they don't have the only say in just how their 'after' will look like..
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Here I am again.. With the first glimpse of my new story. Not at all a real sequel to 'Family Reunion', but in a way I do see it to take place after that story. So, basically Charlotte (Alex' wife in my mind) might make an appearance, but the rest of this story is standing on its own completely.**

**Anyway, I hope you'll like the first chapter!**

They both were surprised that Will was the first to bring it up. It was only a few months after Gabi had moved into her own apartment close by and they were surprised how much that had changed things. Surely they had been a family before, but it just being the two of them felt so different. Better. And they had a perfect arrangement where Arianna was with them every other week. Of course, they both missed her terrible when she was away, but it was the best under the circumstances. Will didn't want to risk to jinx it, but he felt like everything had fallen into place. The only thing they kept putting off is clearing up their apartment. Even though it already made a difference that Gabi's stuff was gone, Ari's room was still filled with all kinds of boxes and used for storage. Something that annoyed both Will and Sonny, since they did want their daughter to really have her own room in the house. So, on a free Wednesday afternoon, both had locked themselves in said room and were determined to make it perfect for her arrival on Sunday. Currently, they were just going through some old baby stuff from Ari, sorting out things they could give to goodwill and things they basically could throw away when Will started to make a third pile automatically.

'Will, we were actually trying to get rid of all this stuff, remember?' Sonny pointed out as he saw that pile getting bigger and bigger, 'Our apartment is getting very full if we keep buying new stuff for Ari without getting rid of the old'

'Then maybe we should get a bigger place' Will pointed out, before dropping a few barely used toys on his 'to keep'-pile, 'Maybe I don't want to get rid of all this stuff'

'Will, I know you want to pretend Ari will stay a baby forever, but she's three' Sonny pointed out, while taking a look at the stuff Will put aside 'She doesn't play with rattle keys anymore'

Will just shrugged a little bit and instinctively put a protective hand on the keys Ari used to carry around everywhere, 'Well, I just thought.. I mean you never know' he admitted sleeplessly.

Sonny smiled, 'Ari basically asked when she was getting a big bed last week, babe' he pointed out, 'So I don't see her getting a sudden crave for baby keys in the near future'

'I know, Son' Will answered with a sigh, 'I just meant.. you never know, right?'

Sonny looked at him confused for a second, before his eyes suddenly went wide as he caught up, 'You mean?' was the only thing he was able to say.

Will bit his lip, but nodded slightly, 'It might happen' he tried carefully.

Sonny couldn't dare to look him in the eye, but responded by putting his hand on top of Wills so that they were both hogging the rattle keys, 'Will, the one thing about being gay' he started delicately, 'Is that we kind of need to know. It doesn't just happen by accident or anything..'

Will looked up, but noticed Sonny still avoided his look. So he mustered his courage and carefully linked his fingers with Sonny's, 'I know' he whispered.

Sonny's head finally shot up in a second wave of surprise. He met Will's eyes and without words answered the question that was burning on the blondes lips, 'You sure?' they both said at the same time, before smiling and gazing in each other's eyes silently for a minute. Finally, Sonny broke the silence by gripping the rattle keys, 'Guess we're holding onto those keys after all' he concluded, before both boys got back on with the cleaning. This time though, the third pile ended up being the largest of them all.

When they finally got to the bottom of the last box, Will looked up, 'What will we do with this stuff though, Son?' he wondered, 'We can't keep the boxes in Ari's room'

Sonny nodded and thought for a while where they could keep the boxes, 'I could take it to the mansion?' he finally suggested.

He saw Will's eyes flash warningly, so he took his hand reassuring, 'They won't mind, and I don't have to tell what's in them if you don't want..'

Will looked up and chewed his lip, 'I don't know' he then started, 'What if they hate the idea?'

Sonny smiled warmly, 'Will, don't worry about that, please' he simply stated, 'Did you forget we are a married couple?'

Will shook his head, 'Of course not' he immediately stated, 'It's just.. Some people might..'

Sonny put his hand on Will's and squeezed it reassuringly, 'Please don't worry about this, not yet' he asked with pleading eyes, 'and especially not about my parents'

Will closed his eyes for a second and could feel Sonny pulling him in a little, so he automatically obliged and connected their bodies.

'I love you' he then simply spoke, as he felt Sonny pecking a kiss on his head, 'I love you so much'

The second time it was brought up was only a few weeks later when Sonny got home from Common Grounds earlier than normal. He found Will on their couch on his laptop. Will almost looked busted, and when Sonny leaned in for a greeting kiss, he noticed Will had clicked away his internet browser.

'What are you doing?' he asked surprised.

'Nothing' Will stated back, 'Just some writing'

Sonny was more confused now on Will's attitude, as Will wasn't one to keep his writing a secret from Sonny. He'd actually starting to use his partner for providing welcome feedback on his first drafts.

'What is it about?' he continued, 'Could I read it later?'

Will bit his lip, but shook his head, 'It's not finished yet' he spoke, 'Actually.. it's.. I'm still doing research beforehand'

Sonny's smile broadened, 'That's my favourite part' he exclaimed, sitting down next to Will, 'Can I help?'

Will went from biting to chewing his lip, while he started the shuffle around uncomfortably at the same time, 'Ehm, well.. I... I.. I don't' Will started mumbling, before Sonny interrupted him.

'It's not really research is it?' he seriously asked.

'Not for a book' Will vaguely answered.

Sonny felt confused, 'Will, tell me' he asked, holding out his hands for the laptop when he didn't get an immediate response, 'Or show me?'

Will casted his eyes down, but wordlessly shook his head again.

'Will' Sonny pleaded , 'Please?'

For a moment, neither of them moved from position. Will kept his eyes casted down, and Sonny was still holding out his hands silently, until Will finally moved the laptop off his lap and handed it silently towards Sonny, though still avoiding eye contact.

Sonny took the laptop and put it on his lap, before focussing his attention back to his husband, 'Can I look?' he asked, giving the option back to him.

Will dared to look up and Sonny saw the uncertainty in his blue eyes, until he nodded slightly. His eyes shot down again, but it was enough for Sonny to open the internet explorer. His eyes grew wide in surprise when he saw the page Will had been visiting, an information site about gay adoption. He swallowed a little, when he finally got pulled out of his gaze when Will started to fidget next to him again.

'Adoption?' he finally let op, trying to keep his voice steady. He dared look up and saw Will was currently playing with his fingers.

'Well, I just thought I'd get some information' he finally stated semi-casually. Sonny however, couldn't miss the tense posture of the guy next to him and recognize his nervous habits.

Sonny pinched the bridge of his nose, 'Don't do that' he then reacted, 'Don't pretend all this is purely casual'

He finally got a response and met Will's eyes, who were looking at him wide and insecure, 'I just..' he started to speak, until he stopped and felt Sonny's hand glide reassuringly into his, 'Ever since we talked about.. you know.. I cannot help but think.. How amazing it would be to.. you know?' Will told Sonny a little hesitant, yet strengthened by their joined hands.

Sonny squeezed Will's hand lovingly and nodded, 'We're really going to do this?' he asked, his voice clearly thick with emotion. For a moment, Will and Sonny just gazed into each other's eyes, until Sonny broke the silence first.

'You sure about the timing though?' he started wondering, 'I mean, Ari just got used to two houses, we are still young, newlyweds, just graduated, and we..'

It was Will's time to squeeze Sonny's hand, 'And we love each other' he finished for his husband, 'And I'm sure we've a free place in our hearts, some love left to give. And I think that's all we need to give to our kid. Our kid, Sonny, that's all I want'

Will saw the reflection in Sonny's eyes and silently nodded, 'I love you too' he simply said, before pulling Sonny in for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2 - Doubts along the way

**Let me start by thanking each and every one of you for your positive response on my first chapter. It's always scary to put a new story out there, especially when you're not sure where you're going with this and if you're getting the vision in your head on paper correctly. Either way, thanks for all the support I get, means a lot to me..**

**So, especially for all of those ones I didn't want to take too long with a second chapter. Unfortunately, this story still has trouble writing itself, so I have to admit this chapter isn't as good. Which is politely saying it basically sucks.**

**Anyway, thanks all for reading and hope I will be able to continue soon. Xx**

Weeks went by without them having another conversation about it. Not that they'd forgotten about it, in fact far from it. It hadn't gone unnoticed to Sonny how involved Will still was in all of this. He was sure Will continued his research on adoption and last week Sonny even found a recorded show about surrogacy on their TiVo. Currently, Ari was staying with them, so it gave Will less time to wonder, but that's when the longing look in his eyes became a factor. The look he'd get in his eye when Ari did or said something that reminded him of how much she'd grown already, or even just reminded him of a fond memory. His eyes would show this longing, this desire that broke Sonny's heart. Because although Sonny noticed all of this, he couldn't bring himself to talk to Will about it. He knew he should, he knew Will was too scared to bring it up himself again, but to be honest so was Sonny. Sonny was terrified and that is why, in the middle of the night he'd grabbed his phone on impulse and sneaked into the bathroom when he heard the dial tone.

He was soon greeted by a cheery voice and started whispering the usual pleasantries, when he heard a sigh on the other end of the line, 'Okay Son, what's wrong?'

Sonny clamped his lips together, 'Nothing, just wanted to check in, you know, talk. Is it a bad time?'

'Never, but you do realize the last time you casually called me to 'check in' was the night before you proposed to Will, right?' he heard back.

Sonny couldn't help but smile at the memory, and the memory of the day after, before he dragged himself back to present business, 'Your point, Alex?'

He heard his brother sigh, 'My point? Spill it, Sonny, that's my point' he stated back, 'What's bugging you?'

Sonny sighed defeated for a second, 'Can this stay..' he finally started, to be interrupted immediately.

'Don't even go there, Sonny. I'd never tell things you tell me in confidence to mom or anyone. Even not to Charlotte, if you ask me not to'

Sonny smiled slightly, 'I know' he promised, 'Just checking'

'Son, what is it?' Alex responded, knowing his brother well enough to be buying himself time, 'Should I be worried?'

Sonny pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again, 'No, we're all okay here' he reassured Alex, 'It's just that Will, ehrm, he, Will' Sonny bit his lip, 'Will wants us to have a baby'

For a moment it was silent on the other side of the line, till he could just hear his brother grin, 'Oh Sonny, that's great! Fantastic! I'm thrilled for you' Alex spoke genuine. For a moment, Sonny was simply touched by his brother response, knowing where they'd come from, when he heard Alex' enthusiasm tone down and he continued in a lower voice, 'I mean, I think it is. But you say Will, so does that mean, you don't?'

Sonny's eyes widened, 'No, that's not what I meant' he immediately corrected, 'Of course I do, no doubt in my mind about that. I mean, I might've thought it would never happen for me when I was younger. But with Will, with Ari, it's just perfect and it feels right'

He finally took a breath and could feel his brother smile on the other end of the line, 'Feels good, doesn't it?'

Sonny sighed, partly relieved, 'Yes, it does' he agreed, 'But also scary'

'How come?' Alex wondered.

Sonny closed his eyes for a second, 'What if I can't give him what he wants? What we want? It's not exactly going to be easy for us'

'Oh Son, is that what's got you worried?' Alex responded softly, 'Have you talked to Will about that?'

Sonny sighed again, 'Don't know how' he answered honestly, 'I just don't want to break his heart. Or..'

'Or yours' Alex finished, 'and I understand. When Charlotte and I tried to get pregnant we both had those moments too, you know.'

'You did?' Sonny responded surprised.

'Of course we did and that's totally normal. Having a baby is always emotional, whichever way you become a parent' Alex reassured his brother, 'All I can advise you is to talk to Will, he'll have his doubts too. And in the meantime, focus on that beautiful girl you two already share'

Sonny bit his lip, 'Thanks Alex' he spoke gratefully, yet hesitant.

'Son, let it go. We indeed don't know what is going to happen, but we both know there are a lot of options out there.' Alex advised him again, 'And on top of that you both have a family willing to move heaven and earth to help you in any way they can'

Sonny pinched his nose, 'Don't even open that can of worms' he warned, 'I don't even want to think about our families getting involved in any way'

He heard Alex laugh, 'Okay, point taken' he spoke, 'But please promise me you'll talk to Will and don't keep all this bottled up'

Sonny couldn't help but smile, 'I promise Alex' he spoke with a playful sigh, 'and.. thanks'

'Anytime, little brother' Alex responded, 'And just remember..'

'What?' Sonny asked.

'When I say a lot of options, I mean a lot of options' Alex spoke seriously, but Sonny recognized a familiar playful edge which made him wonder where this was going, 'I mean, worst case scenario, one of you gets hammered in a bar and just knocks someone up. Not like that hasn't happened before'

For a moment, Sonny didn't know how to respond other than calling out a shocked though amused, 'ALEX!', before they couldn't help but burst into laughing together. And it helped, Sonny felt his worries weighing less already. Obviously they were still there, but somehow he felt lighter just by talking about it.

'Okay, let's get you back to bed now. And don't be a stranger, call me anytime you need to talk. I'm here for you!' Alex insisted.

'Thanks Alex' Sonny smiled, 'But one thing, if I ever hear you say anything like that to Ari, I'll kill you'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah' Alex responded unimpressed, 'You just go back to that husband of yours'

Sonny smiled and ended the call, before finally getting up from the bathroom floor and walking back into the bedroom on his toes. However, when his eyes adjusted to the new found darkness there, he found Will sitting in their bed wide-awake sporting an unimpressed look. That's when he realized he'd heard the entire conversation.

Sonny silently walked over to the side of their bed and put his phone on his nightstand, while he could feel Wills' eyes on his back, watching him every move. Finally, as he slid back into bed he couldn't take it anymore.

'Aren't you going to say anything?' he wondered, bravely meeting Will's eyes.

'No, I think it's safe to say that's your thing' Will finally said, and Sonny recognized the unimpressed look in his blue eyes. It was quite similar to his disappointed dad-look he used when Ari had done something wrong, but there was a lot more hurt present in his eyes.

'I'm sorry' Sonny started, 'I know I should've talked to you first'

'Damn right you should've, Kiriakis' Will spat out, 'We promised no lies'

'I didn't lie' Sonny countered, immediately getting an unimpressed look before sighing, 'You're right, I'm in the wrong here. But I didn't lie! I really want us to have a baby, to give Ari a brother of a sister. I am just terrified from all that could prevent us. And what that would do to you, to us'

Will silently moved his hand in Sonny's, 'You don't think I'm scared?' he spoke up, 'I've done my research. We're not the ideal straight couple that has a steady income and are happily married'

'We are happily married' Sonny automatically countered.

Will squeezed his hand slightly with a smile, 'We're happily married' he repeated as confirmation, 'But we are just newlyweds to them'.

Sonny closed his eyes for a second, 'I just don't want to get our hopes up' he finally admitted.

Will squeezed his hand again and for a moment, 'Babe, it might be a tough road, but we'll in this together' he simply said, 'And as long as we are I can handle anything'

For a moment, the boys just stared at each other lovingly, letting their words and thoughts sink in fully. And then they started talking about it a third time, and this time for real. No more hypothetical or future talk, but really planning and voices their wishes. About how both of them knew there were countless of children in need of a loving family in the world. And how both of them would love to provide that for them. But Will also voiced his thought of having Sonny's DNA involved somehow, how he'd love a little bundle of joy with that warm smile and those chocolate eyes. And at that, Sonny just mentioned how much he loved Ari's big blue eyes himself and he'd adore to have another baby with those. That's when they started fantasizing how it would be. Ari, a new baby and them, a happy family. How they could go to the park together, how Sonny could take them ice skating and Will could read them the best night time stories. And especially how their children would be loving to spend time together and would become best friends. Before they knew it, the sun was peeking through the window and Will looked at their alarm clock.

'Ari will be up soon' he smiled slightly, 'Want me to go make breakfast so you can get a little rest as you're working a late shift?'

Sonny shook his head, 'No baby, I want you to stay right here' he smiled, 'and tell me more about that adoption agency'

Will bit his lip, 'You sure?' he countered.

Sonny nodded, 'Positive' he smiled again, 'You know what, why don't we make an appointment?'

Just the sparkle in Wills eyes gave away what he couldn't say, so Sonny just pecked his lips lovingly and got up to get the laptop, 'Let me just look through your research to prepare myself' he joked.

Sonny was taken off guard by Will pulling him in for another kiss, 'I love you so much' he spoke as their eyes met, 'You just need to promise me one thing'

'Anything' Sonny responded automatically, knowing the truth behind his promise.

'No holding things back anymore. We both know this might get tricky and you can't not talk to me. I need to know what you are thinking and feeling and.. You can come and talk to me, we can talk to each other'

Sonny nodded and simply stuck out his pinkie. Will grinned and locked it with his, before leaning in to give Sonny a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3 - The First Steps

**Okay, so first off.. I am so very sorry it took me this long to add a new chapter to this story. In all honesty, I hadn't forgotten about it but I basically went on a trip around the world and so couldn't write down what I had in my head. And after that, it turned out pretty hard to get back into my story.**

**But, as I've been getting back to fanfiction the last couple of weeks and the story ideas have been going through my head as a result, this story suddenly surfaced again and I decided to finish this story. I do hope you all will like it as much as you did my previous story. Lots of love Xx**

Surprisingly, Gabi was one of first ones they spoke to about it. That Sunday, when they were bringing Ari to Gabi's place, they asked if they could come in. For a moment, Will let himself be dragged into Ari's room to let the enthusiastic girl show him the family pictures her mom had put down, while Sonny just shuffled his feet slightly, eagerly waiting for his return. Gabi and he had managed to make it work over the years, but that was mostly due to the fact they both loved Ari to pieces and trusted both of them wanted the best for the girl. But besides that, Sonny would never consider Gabi to be a good friend of his. He was sure Gabi felt the same, especially since Will and he noticed she felt hesitant standing by herself across from a happy couple, hence why they decided to be up front to her from the start.

For a moment, Sonny observed Gabi keeping her hands busy by tidying up a little, before Will joined them back in the living room.

'Ari's just putting everything back in place' he explained unnecessary. Sonny and Gabi smiled, as they were very familiar with the routine where Ari put all her stuffed animals and toys back in their designated place. She wouldn't accept multiple toys or even spare toiletries and it had become a ritual for her to make up her room 'home' again when switching house. It felt very reassuring to Will, as it was basically the total opposite from what he went through as a kid, constantly readjusting himself and getting used to new environments. To him, it felt like Ari truly felt at home in both her houses.

'So, you guys wanted a word?' Gabi cut through the case when she saw Sonny and Will exchange a look, 'Did something happen to Ari last week?'

Sonny shook his head, 'Don't worry, it's nothing like that' he reassured her.

Gabi's face relaxed and she sat down on the couch watching the boys follow her lead.

'Sonny and I have just been talking about our future these past days and we both feel like we want to keep you in the loop. Especially since you're obviously part of our family and we don't want that to ever change' Will started the speech he had been rehearsing in his mind for the last hour, 'You're Ari's mom after all'

Will glanced over at Sonny and felt strengthened by the reassuring smile he got, before looking back at Gabi and seeing her confused look. He smiled nervously, before taking a breath, 'But, yeah, Sonny and I, we're considering having another baby. Together'

For a moment, the room went completely quiet. Will didn't dare to look at Gabi, before he felt her hand slide over to his, 'Are you guys kidding me?' she let out, 'that's so great! I am so happy for you!'

Sonny and Will couldn't help but be caught by surprise, when Gabi even jumped up and gave them a sincere hug, 'Don't look so surprised boys' she then scolded playfully, 'You do know I want you boys to be happy, right?'

Sonny nodded, 'We know, and we appreciate that Gabi' he took over from the still silent Will, 'It's just that we want you to know we can understand that you might have feelings about all this too, being Ari's mom and all. And we do want to involve you in certain things, like how we might tell Ari when the time comes.'

Sonny took a breath for a second and saw Gabi blink her eyes a few times, 'Sorry, that was a lot at one time, sorry'

For a moment, the boys noticed how Gabi's face tightened for a moment, before another smile broke out, 'I appreciate that, thank you' she managed to respond, 'And I really am happy for you'

Will couldn't help but let out a relieved breath before pulling Gabi in for another hug, 'I am so happy you are saying that' he pointed out, 'though we obviously have a lot to think and talk about'

'Don't worry, Will, I'm sure we'll work it out' Gabi responded, 'We managed to find a situation where our daughter is being happily raised by the three of us, so this'll be a piece of cake'

Sonny and Will couldn't help but grin, before Gabi ushered them back down, 'But first things first, Mr Horton' she spoke strictly, 'I want the details. When did you decide, how long have you known and h...'

'How are we going to do it?' Sonny finished for her, when Gabi went silent for a second. She looked up and nodded, 'If you don't mind me asking'

'We don't know yet' Will answered honestly, 'We're just exploring options at the moment. That's why we don't want to involve too many people for the time being, as you know how our families can get'

The three of them laughed and they talked some more on the subject, before the boys really needed to leave, 'I guess I'll see you soon?' Gabi pointed out, before pulling them both in for another hug, 'And please let me know if I can do anything for you'.

'Okay Horton, we really have to leave now' Sonny called out while he grabbed his keys from the desk. He heard Will coming into the room and walking over to the closet, when he finally looked back he couldn't help but smile, 'Seriously?' he let out.

Will looked back unimpressed and put on his coat before finally addressing his husband, 'What?'

'You went for a tie?' Sonny smirked, 'Didn't think we should've worn our tuxedo's?'

Will's cheeks reddened and he finally hit Sonny on the shoulder, 'Don't be mean, I just wanted to.. you know.. to'

'Make a good impression?' Sonny finished for him, 'I am just teasing you as I feel the exact same way. Why do you think I spend an hour on my hair?'

'Because you are vain, babe' Will shot back a similar smirk, before quickly pecking his husband on the lips, 'Now let's go before we are late'

Sonny quickly intertwined their hands as they set to leave for their appointment, 'And just for the record Will, I think you look incredibly hot'

A half an hour later Will couldn't help but regret his outfit. His nerves were killing him and the tie was only feeling him feel restricted and adding to his uncomfortableness. He couldn't help but fidget as Sonny simply put his hand on his leg and gave it a quick squeeze, 'Try to calm down babe' he spoke softly, 'it'll be fine'

Will bit his lip, but before he could responded was interrupted by a grey headed lady that called out their names, 'Mr Horton and Mr Kiriakis?'

They quickly shook her hand as she introduced herself as Julia Landley before leading them to a private room. 'So, let me just start by asking you the obvious question first, who are you and why do you want to adopt?' she finally spoke as the stirred her coffee.

The boys looked at each other for a second and finally Sonny started while he grabbed Will's hand under the table, 'My name is Sonny Kiriakis and this is my husband, Will Horton. We're both originally from Salem and have been together for four years. I own both Club TBD as the newly opened Bistro Ari down town and my husband is a writer that works mostly from home. We are co-parents to Will's daughter, Arianna, that spends every other week with us at our place.'

Sonny stopped for a second and looked at Will, who got the hint and continued, 'The reason why were are here today is because we would love nothing more than to add another child to our family. I know I speak for Sonny when I say that Arianna is the best thing that ever happened to us and we get so much joy from raising her and having her in our lives. And we realized that we would love nothing more than to expand our family, because we are sure that we have so much love left to give'

For a moment, his blue eyes met Sonny's brown and he felt his cheeks darken because of the heated gaze he got, Julia started talking again and started explaining this about the adoption process. And by the second Will and Sonny felt their hopes deflate, as they found out that the process would not only be long and emotional, but they were certainly no perfect candidates. Basically, they were gay, still quite young and with an insecure financial situation. And they obviously brought a lot of complicated family ties to the situation which didn't help in providing a stable home situation. Overall, it was the first time Will was insecure if this was really such a good idea and he couldn't help but fall quiet and being more and more hesitant to answer direct question. He felt the soft way Sonny's thumb stroke his hand to calm him down, as Julia concluded their interview by asking if they brought a picture for in their file.

Will quickly opened his bag and handed over their favourite family picture of the three of them, taking at their last holiday to Chicago at a rare dry moment. Ari was sitting on Sonny's shoulders proudly showing her new polkadot wellies, while Will had his arm around Sonny and holding Ari's teddy bear whilst looking up at his family and sporting a smile.

A moment later, Sonny put the car key into the ignition before putting his hand in Will's lap, 'so, I guess that didn't go as we both hoped' he finally spoke, sporting a pained look, 'but that doesn't mean anything. We both knew it might be a tough road'

'I know Son, it's just so unfair' Will sighed, grabbing his hand, 'When Gabi and I had Ari, we didn't have to impress some lady, or pass a test. We were basically trusted to make it work'

Sonny kept silent and just let Will rant for a second, 'We just made her by accident, even younger than we are now, without being in a relationship, with a gay dad and a straight mum and both students. Not to mention how messed up my family was then, with my mum being arrested soon after and Nick trying to steal Ari. And now, with our lives totally organized we're suddenly not ideal candidates?'

Sonny didn't even know what to say and just gave a gentle squeeze, 'I love that we got Ari though' he finally spoke lovingly, 'And I think it says a lot how we made that work under all those circumstances. It makes me confident we can handle whatever curveball that lady throws at us, and if she's just a little bit professional she'll see we're exactly the parents that agency is looking for. The kind that loves unconditionally and doesn't back out when things get rough.'

For a moment, Will didn't understand why it was Sonny who was suddenly comforting him, but before he could help himself he had launched himself onto his husband and gave him a heated kiss.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Families

**Here's another chapter, pretty amazed at how soon I'm able to update. Really trying to keep the flow going and to at least make sure to keep this story active from now on. I'm not planning a long story (I think it'll become around the same size as 'Family Reunion').**

**Either way, I hope you'll enjoy it. I can't say I'm too happy with the way this story is taking form (it made more sense in my head before I wrote it all down somehow), but hope it'll make a fun read nonetheless.**

**Kudos to all my reviewers, always nice to get some appreciation! Xxx**

Chapter 4 : The Families

Over the next days, Will and Sonny eagerly waited for the news from the adoption agency. They knew that Julia told them it could take a while before they'd hear back from her and after her honest answers about potential problems in their story, Will and Sonny couldn't help but get more nervous by the day. Luckily they had their work and Ari to distract them, but they did spend countless nights talking about their future. They had done some more research about their options besides adoption but found out those options weren't cheap. Sonny started to feel guilty about investing so much in his businesses over the summer, while Will pointed out how he was working as a freelancer and could basically always count on Sonny to provide for all their bills if necessary. At some stage, they started to get frustrated that the romantic story of having a baby had turned into a financial research, but they tried their best to stay positive.

One night at dinner, Ari suddenly made them bite their lips, as she mentioned her friend Daphne had announced she'd become a big sister.

'Daphne must be thrilled' Sonny spoke with a big smile, 'You did congratulate her, right Ari?'

Ari nodded and started telling them all about how the teacher pointed out how many kids in her class had siblings and how they always have someone to play with and ended up laying down her fork, 'I asked mommy for a baby too' she informed them simply, 'but she told me to ask you'.

Sonny muffled his grin with his napkin, while Will ended up in a coughing fit, 'Why would mommy say that?' he finally said, more to Sonny as to his daughter.

'Because mommy isn't married' Ari answered, 'And you and papa Sonny are'

'Well honey, mommy is right about that' Will finally answered his daughter, 'but that doesn't mean papa and I are having a baby now'

Ari looked from Sonny to Will with big pleading eyes, 'Will you think about it?' she then asked, as that was a line she was familiar with when her fathers wouldn't give her something right away, 'Please?'

Will felt Sonny's hand on his leg in comfort and finally he scraped his dry throat, 'We will' he promised, feeling a gentle squeeze in his leg.

That next morning, Will couldn't help but think back at Ari's words over and over again until he bumped into his mom on the town square.

'Will, what a coincidence' Sami spoke happily while pulling her son in for a hug, 'are you free for coffee by any chance?'

Will quickly checked his watch and nodded, before following his mom to the Brady pub. The two sat down and enjoyed their coffee in silence, before Sami finally put her cup down and shot Will a worried glance, 'Are you okay, Will?'

Will looked up surprised and nodded quickly, 'Sure, everything's great' he responded, 'Why wouldn't it be?'

Sami pulled up her eyebrow, 'I might be dense at times, Will, but I can see something's bothering you' she pointed out.

For a moment, Will just took a sip and played with his spoon without looking up. Finally, he let out a heavy sigh and spoke up, 'Ari told us she wanted a brother or a sister last night'

Sami responded with a big grin, 'Will, you had me thinking something was wrong!'

'It was quite cute actually' Will admitted, 'Apparently Gabi had told her to ask us as we were married and she wasn't'

'She has a point there' Sami responded with a grin, 'Hasn't stopped people before, but what else could she say? Hope she didn't catch you by surprise too much though'

'Well actually, we told Gabi we were thinking of it a few weeks back, probably why she told Ari to come to us' Will couldn't help but admit. He didn't get an immediate response and gather the courage to look up at his mom. She was staring at him intently before speaking,

'And by it.. You mean?' she finally asked, sporting a small but hopeful grin.

Will nodded, 'Having a baby together' he finished, 'but don't get your hopes up too much'

He saw Sami pull up an eyebrow in question and let out another sigh, 'We found out we are considered pretty unstable so they might won't even want to consider us. Besides, there's the whole financial situation'

'You never told me you two had financial troubles?' Sami exclaimed, 'I thought Sonny's businesses were doing so well'

'They are, they definitely are' Will reassured his mum, 'But apparently we need at least a hundred grant for surrogacy and prove of a reliable and steady income for adoption.'

'Will, all you had to do was..' Sami started, but Will shook his head and shot her down,

'Mum, can you please not get in the middle of this?' Will responded, 'I know you mean well, but I'm sure you're not the only one who'd want to help. We could involve dad, Justin and Adrienne, Uncle Victor and probably even EJ if we'd ask..'

Sami followed his train of thoughts and blushed, 'Okay, I get your point' she responded, 'but I just..'

'I know mom, but Sonny and I will make this work somehow. Trust me, if all our families are getting involved it will only make things worse. The adoption lady already frowned upon 'the complicated nature of our families', no need to really give her something to talk about'

'And who does that lady think she is exactly?' Sami exclaimed with fiery eyes.

'The one that is going to decide if we are allowed to adopt a baby' Will shot back.

Sami balled her fist for a second, before taking a calming breath of air, 'You know what, you're right' she finally spoke with a soft smile, 'I haven't exactly gave you an easy life and shouldn't make this any harder than it should. I promise I won't talk to that snobby adoption lady, don't worry about me ruining this for you'

For a moment, Will looked at his mother in surprise and accepted her hug with more confusion before watching her walk away and promising to come over to visit Ari soon, 'What just happened?' he wondered aloud.

A few weeks later, Sonny came home finding Will sitting on the kitchen table that was filled with letters.

'What is this? Have you been playing mailman with Ari?' he joked.

'This is what happens when our families get involved' Will sighed dramatically, though with a smile on his face.

Sonny took one letter and started to read the first sentences, 'is this..?' he could only ask.

Will nodded with a smile, 'A recommendation letter' he answered, 'from my dad'

'Wait, all of them? How did they?' Will shrugged his shoulders, 'I might've told mom accidently we were exploding options last week. Found it incredible she hasn't been around every day, but now I get why she was busy'

Sonny took another look at the different letters on the table and looked up with a spark in his eyes, 'Our families are awesome sometimes' he concluded

Will grinned, 'Overwhelming and with an inability to mind their own business, yet awesome' he agreed, taking out the next letter from the pile in front of them.

'Is this a sign of the apocalypse?' Sonny joked as he read a letter written by his mother, 'when our mums actually join forces'

'We might have to check the forecasts tonight if hell is about to freeze over' Will responded simply, 'not to mention that I saw letters from grandma Kate, uncle Vic and Ej too'

For a moment, the two boys spend some time reading the most endearing words of recommendation, when finally Sonny saw Will sliding a letter over to him. 'I think you should read this one' he spoke. For a moment, Sonny didn't understand how this letter stood out from the other ones, until he read the first few lines.

He looked up at Will in shock, 'Wait, do they really mean' he started.

Will bit his lip, 'it says so' he pointed out, 'and knowing your dad it's probably legal too.'

For a moment, Sonny didn't know what to say, until he saw Will getting up from his chair and crouching down beside him 'Son, what do you think?'

'I don't know, it's a big commitment for them' Sonny answered honestly, 'Can we even accept this?'

'I'm sure your parents wouldn't want it any other way' Will pointed out, 'You know what this means, right?'

Sonny bit his lip, 'Yea, this means we have the guaranteed steady income Julia wanted' he answered, reading over the lines again, 'But how can we..'

'Son, you know I'm as keen on my independence as you' Will interrupted him carefully, 'but this means..'

Sonny looked up surprised, 'You sure?' he wondered.

Will shrugged, 'They're just trying to help us' he pointed out, 'and we both know it's pretty helpful in our current situation'

'I know, but still' Sonny answered, 'I can't believe they'd go as far as committing themselves to contribute to our monthly income if necessary'

Will just simply grabbed Sonny's hand and gently pressed a kiss to his palm, 'Doesn't mean we have to use it. It's not like we ever struggled to get by before'

Sonny smiled flatly, 'You're right' he admitted, 'we can at least think about it, right?'

Will kissed Sonny's palm again and nodded, 'Son, I have this feeling' he then spoke mysteriously.

'It better be a good feeling' Sonny responded.

Will nodded, 'it's a great feeling actually' he confessed, ' I feel we might be able to pull this off and actually get our baby '

'Let's hope you're right babe' Sonny smiled broadly, before leaning in and kissing Will lovingly.


	5. Chapter 5 - Decisions

**A smaller update this week, but I am definitely trying to keep this story on the rails. Thanks to all who are still reading along with me, hope you all still like it. I know it's not my best work (I just can't seem to get the story in my head in decent writing), but I will keep on trying to finish the story the way I envisioned it. **

**Anyway, thanks for my lovely reviewers. R + R = 3, Love Scampiej**

After several weeks, Sonny and Will finally heard back from the adoption agency. So that's when they found themselves back in front of Julia with the same sweaty palms. She took a moment to look at the letters, before finally looking up with a glance neither of them liked.

'I'm sorry boys, I'm afraid we had to decide we can't do anything for you at this point' she finally spoke the dreaded words.

'Nothing?' Sonny was the first to respond, while Will just looked at her with wide eyes.

'I'm sorry' Julia stated, while pushing their documents back towards them.

'But why?' Will finally spoke softly, 'is it the financial thing, as we just showed you that Sonny's parents are willing to commit to a guaranteed income. I mean, we could look at other options besides them, if you think that's necessary'

'I could sell my club and bistro' Sonny suddenly spoke up, 'I'm sure I could get another job with the income you'd like. I could start a job at Titan industries if that's better for our chances'

Julia finally had to interrupt their rants by putting her hands up to calm them down, 'As I said, I'm very sorry, but it's not just your income we're worried about at this point' she told them.

Will shot her a fiery look, 'Is it because we are gay?' he wondered aloud.

'No Mr. Horton, that's not a problem. You might find some difficulties when adoption from certain countries, but that's not why we can't accept you at this stage'.

'Then what did we do?' Sonny exclaimed, 'How did you not get how much we'll love our baby?'

'I'm sure you will, Mr. Kiriakis, which is why I'd advise you to come back in a few year. When you've been married for awhile and settled into your new lives as husbands and as part time dads to that beautiful daughter. When you can present a better idea of how you'll combine entrepreneurship with a family and how your husband is managing his freelance work' Julia summed up, 'Because as tragic as it is, at this point you are not the ideal candidates our parents are looking for. Even if it's unfair, I've been doing this job for awhile and know what I'm talking about.'

For a moment, both Sonny and Will just stared at Julia, before Will finally scraped is throat, 'But you do think it's unfair?' he finally asked, 'you do think we'd make good parents?'

'I think you both already are good parents' Julia answered honestly, 'but unfortunately my job isn't always about fairness. There are kids being born every day in families that wouldn't pass our requirements, but that doesn't make our regulations unfair'.

Will and Sonny just let her finish her talk, before finally saying goodbye and leaving the office in a daze. They shot up as Will's phone started to ring, but he quickly pushed the red button when he saw his mum's name flash on his screen, 'Mum will kill Julia' he joked empty.

Sonny just slid his arm around Wills waist, 'Will, Julia didn't say never. She just advised us to wait' he tried to point out, 'we could do that as we have time. We are young.'

Will bit his lip, 'Ari is almost four, the adoption process itself can take at least a year' he responded.

Sonny smiled, 'It means that much to you?' he concluded.

Will bit his lip, 'I just always thought of Ari playing with her siblings, not babysit them'

Sonny nodded, suddenly knowing that was their decision on the matter before something else dawned on him.

'Siblings?' he questioned aloud.

Will cheeks darkened, 'I mean..'

'I loved growing up with my brothers' Sonny finally helped Will whilst pulling him closer towards his body, 'I would want the same for our kids'

'Really?' Will grinned, meeting Sonny's dark eyes. Sonny just nodded, before leaning in for a kiss.

And so, they started exploring other options besides adoption. And although they didn't expect it too, it actually made it easier that their families were in the loop this time. After Sami let out a rant that she couldn't believe some agency thought it could stop her sons from having a baby and she'd make them feel sorry (a statement to which Will had to respond while Sonny just laughed. In all honesty, the next day the tables had turned and Will could only laugh when Sonny tried to keep uncle Victor from trying to bribe the agency), she quickly dropped that when collecting the letters a lot of family involved already spoke about making a donation to 'a great cause'. In their opinion, it was already a shame they couldn't contribute more to Ari's college fund (after a lot of offers Gabi and Will decided to allow each grandparent (and Uncle Vic) to make a minimal (and identical) monthly deposit to keep the balance acceptable. It took some time and effort to keep them in line, but finally everyone was happy with the arrangement) and they were all more than willing to contribute to a new member in the Horton-Kiriakis household. Both Will and Sonny were hesitant to even consider such an offer, but they decided to seriously consider it as they found out Adrienne and Sami had actually talked about it together and came to an arrangement they both were happy with.

So with that, DNA was suddenly back on the table and so the leaflets on their nightstand changed overnight.

'You know my mum is already promoting Samantha as a baby name, right?' Will joked as he watched Sonny change into his boxers, 'Before you know it, she'll get Ari on her team'

Sonny looked up with wide eyes, 'Please tell me they haven't talked to Ari' he wondered.

'Relax, I made them all promise' he reassured them, 'And told them I'd name the baby after another family member if they spoke up, which is sure to keep them quiet'

'Our families are too complicated for their own good' Sonny rolled his eyes, before getting into bed, 'Did I tell you how Grandma Kate apparently wanted to send an email to every female employee under 35 if they'd consider becoming a surrogate?'

Will just rolled their eyes, 'trust her to even consider illegal payment promises' he pointed out.

'Just don't mention that to uncle Vic or he might get ideas' Sonny pointed out, 'I fear the only reason he hasn't suggested anyone yet is because no-one is good enough'

'He did ask me how we were planning to 'divide the genes' if it came to it' Will admitted, getting a shocked look from Sonny in return.

'Please tell me you didn't answer that' Sonny responded, 'it's none of their business'

'Of course I didn't' Will reassured his husband, 'but it did get me thinking'

'Thinking?' Sonny said.

'About the donation' Will spoke, biting his lip, 'Haven't you thought about it before?'

'I guess I always assumed we'd both donate or something' Sonny pointed out, 'let fate decide'

'Yea okay, I guess we could do that' Will responded focussing back on the brochures.

'No Horton, spill it' Sonny exclaimed before scooting closer, 'You'd want to use your sperm? It would be nice to give Ari a biological sibling'

'Never ever say that again like that' Will shot back, 'Ari will get a sibling no matter what'

'Sorry, didn't mean it like that' Sonny smiled apologetically, 'But that doesn't answer my question'

'I want the baby to have your genes' Will admitted, looking in Sonny's warm brown eyes, 'I guess I always imagined it that way'

'You sure about that?' Sonny asked, moving his arm around Will's frame, 'We don't even have to decide anything now'

'I'm positive' Will responded immediately, 'I couldn't imagine anything more perfect.'

Sonny smiled and leaned in for a kiss, 'I can only imagine how thrilled Ari will be if we make this work'

'We'll make this work, Kiriakis' Will shot back.

'So that's it, we're going for surrogacy?' Sonny wondered. Will just nodded and kissed Sonny once more.

For a moment, they just dreamed away by the idea of them possibly getting a baby before Will started to scribble down all they needed to do and consider now. Sonny just looked over his shoulder and made a few simple suggestions, before he suddenly squeezed Will's side gently, 'Will, I want something too' he spoke up.

Will looked up, 'What is it?'

Sonny smiled slightly, 'If you get to say you want the baby to have my DNA, I want the baby to get your last name'

Will looked at him surprised, 'Baby Horton?' he wondered, 'are you sure about that?'

'Yes, I am' Sonny confirmed, 'and it makes sense. I mean, Ari is already a Horton so there won't be any confusing difference there. Besides, I have three more brothers to keep the Kiriakis name going besides me'

'You thought this through?' Will just asked.

Sonny nodded, 'I did' he simply stated, 'it's what I want'

'baby Horton it is' Will decided, before pecking Sonny on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6 - First Date

**Another chapter to this story.. I have to say, it still isn't coming that easy to me but I will try to maintain a weekly update. Hope you'll like where this story is going.**

**I know I've started this story in continuation of a different story line in DOOL (as Gabi is still in the picture), but decided to keep it that way. Hope it doesn't cause too much confusion. **

**Thanks again to my reviewers, hope you'll like this little addition to my story. Please let me know what you think!**

Chapter 6 – First Date

After those first couple of honest conversations, things went quickly. Will and Sonny decided to take their parents up on their offer and started the first talks with a surrogacy centre. It was a lot to take in and they still didn't want to get their hopes up too much, while at the same time they found it hard to know so many people were now involved in their process. As good their intentions were, it was a pretty overwhelming fact that at least five family members started checking up on them on a weekly basis. They just got back from a conversation with Sonny's dad, the person they decided to involve in all their paperwork and thought process, when Marlena came by unannounced. She greeted her grandson and grandson-in-law with a big hug, before settling down on the sofa. Will sat down next to her and waited for Sonny to come with coffee.

'So, tell me.. How are you boys doing?' she started with a warm smile, whilst grabbing Wills' hand, 'I hear so many exciting stories about you two'

Will smiled, 'I guess town must be buzzing about us by now' he spoke, 'Son and I haven't been there a lot to be honest'

Meanwhile, Sonny sat the cups down and looked at his watch, 'Why don't I go..' he started, but was interrupted when Marlena simply shook her head with a warm smile,

'No Sonny, I was hoping you'd stay' she added quickly, 'If you want to?'

Sony smiled back and answered by sitting down on his chair while Will took a quick sip of his cup, 'We don't have any news though, grandma' he spoke.

Marlena shot another warm smile, 'I'm not here for the latest update, Will' she simply stated, 'I asked how you two are doing?'

Will and Sonny looked at each other for a second as Marlena put her cup back on the coffee table, 'I can only imagine it to be a difficult and emotional process' she explained herself, 'not to mention the involvement of all your family members. I realize we can be quite a handful'

Sonny smiled, 'To be fair, everyone is playing quite nice' he admitted, 'not to mention how willing everyone is to help us'

'Yes, from what I hear Sami's and Adrienne's ceasefire caused the most excitement around town in years'

Will and Sonny laughed and after that the room fell silent for a moment before Will started speaking, 'I think we're both pretty overwhelmed by now. It's so much to take in, so many decisions to make while at the same time our influence is so limited..'

Sonny instinctive put his hand on Will's knee and looked at Marlena, 'We haven't told our moms this, but we are actually meeting someone tomorrow'

For a moment, Will looked at Sonny with a shocked face, while Marlena just got a warm smile on her face, 'Oh boys..' she spoke up, when Sonny quickly put his hands up, 'Don't get your hopes up too much, it might not work out' he started.

Will scraped his throat, 'the lady at the agency, she told us that's pretty common actually. We might have reservations about them, they might not like us, all kinds of things can happen' he spoke flatly.

'She's right you know' Marlena responded after a second of silence, 'All things can happen. You might hit it off and you might have found yourself a surrogate'

Will looked up and shot a silent look at Marlena, when he felt Sonny's hand slide back on his lap, 'you're right, grandma, I'm just..'

'You're just cautious, I understand' she smiled warmly and then stood up to give her boys a big hug, 'but please refrain from worrying more than necessary. If they've got any common sense, they'll see how great of a parents you two are and will be'

The next afternoon, Sonny and Will sat down at a table at Chez Rouge. The couple they were meeting, Emily and David, lived a little out of town but insisted on coming to Salem. Will and Sonny quickly decided to go to Chez Rouge instead of meeting up at club TBD in hope to avoid as many family members as possible. So far they hadn't seen any and they only had lied to Maggie they were meeting up with some of Sonny's old friends. They had just received their drinks when they saw the couple enter. They were quick to shake hands and invite them to sit down.

'So happy you were able to come all the way to Salem' Sonny started with a warm smile, 'Hope the drive wasn't too long'

'It was fine, don't worry about it' Emily smiled, 'David and I actually had some business a few towns down yesterday so we thought we could fit Salem right into our route. We're happy you could receive us at such short notice'

'One of the perks of our jobs, Sonny is his own boss and I actually work as a freelance writer' Will spoke up, before his cheeks darkened seeing the looks he was getting 'but you probably already read that in our file'

David nodded, 'we did actually, but I actually already knew your work before that. Read some articles, you're pretty good'

Will blushed even more when Emily just smiled, 'David is a research journalist' she quickly explained. After that, the conversation went easily. They quickly found out David and Emily had two kids of themselves that were now 8 and 6 and Emily had been a surrogate twice before. She'd given birth to a daughter for David's best friend and his partner 3,5 years ago and almost 2 years ago she had a daughter for a couple from Chicago they met through the agency. They'd recently decided to enlist at the agency again where they came across Will and Sonny's file. Emily was just explaining how her daughter had the same polkadot wellies Ari was wearing on their family portrait, when they suddenly heard a familiar squeal coming from behind them.

'Daddy!' Ari announced herself pulling her hand loose from Gabi's and running into the restaurant. Will smiled automatically and shoved his chair backwards to make room to greet Ari properly, when Gabi approached them.

'Ari, what did I tell you about running off?' she spoke strictly, before shooting an apologizing smile at the people at the table, 'I'm so sorry guys'. At the same time, Ari had left her father and walked on to greet Sonny by trying to climb on his lap, 'Hi papa' she smiled sweetly.

Gabi shot Ari a strict look, when Will interrupted them by looking over at Emily and David, 'I'm sorry, we're being terribly rude. It's like a Salem rule to run into people when you're visiting town. Emily and David, this is our daughter Ari and her mom Gabi'

Gabi quickly gave them a hand as her eye fell on the paperwork on the table. She shot Will an apologizing look, while Emily greeted Ari with a warm smile.

'So Ari, how very nice to meet you. We were actually just talking about you, and your pretty wellies' she spoke, making Ari's eyes go big. 'You were?' she asked.

Sonny kissed her temple, 'We sure were, sweetheart' he confirmed, 'our friend Emily was just telling us her daughter has the exact same ones'

Ari looked behind her to meet her papa's eyes and smiled broadly, 'they are my favourite' she then announced, 'I got them from my papa Sonny'

'Really? You must be a very lucky girl' David smiled, 'with a papa like that. Or actually two papas.'

Ari just looked at the grownups around her and shook her head, 'I've just got one papa, sir' she corrected him.

David shot Will an surprised look, when he just shook his head with a smile understanding the confusion, 'But you do have a daddy too, don't you baby girl?' he spoke.

Ari nodded, 'The bestest daddy in the whole wide world' she exclaimed, before shooting her dad a frown, 'but I'm not a baby daddy!'

Will gave her a surprised look, 'You're not?' he played along, 'I'm sorry Miss Ari, I really thought you were a baby'

'I'm not a baby anymore, I'm a big girl now' she sighed dramatically, before looking at her new friends, 'That's why my daddy and papa are getting a new baby'

Gabi looked at her daughter wide eyed, 'Okay, that's quite enough now, Arianna' she intervened and quickly walked around the table to lift Ari from Sonny's lap while shooting more apologizing looks over the table, 'Time to say goodbye, Ari'.

That night, when Will brushed his teeth and walked back into the bedroom, he found Sonny sitting upright with a familiar book in his hands he had purchased weeks ago and Sonny had refused to touch ever since.

'You are not seriously looking at baby names, Kiriakis' Will shot, 'We just met them once, we don't even..'

'I know babe' Sonny reassured him, 'I just wanted to get some ideas.'

'I have ideas already' Will shot back, 'Besides, weren't you telling me off for buying that book already last week? That we've got a lot of time to come up with the perfect baby name?'

Sonny's eyes narrowed and he finally closed the book. 'You got ideas?' he then spoke.

Will bit his lip, he had hoped Sonny hadn't caught that, and shook his head, 'Doesn't matter' he decided, 'not yet'

'Spill it, Horton' Sonny smiled, 'but don't think I'll be naming our baby after your favourite writer'

'Well, I wasn't thinking along the lines of writers, don't worry' Will reassured him, 'but'

'But?' Sonny inquired, 'But what?'

'Well, it's pretty much tradition in both our families to honour family names..' Will started, 'And as the baby won't be a Kiriakis by last name, I was thinking'

'Where are you going with this?' Sonny responded with a smile, 'I'm not sure my family needs another Victor and Alex already added Sophie and Xander to the family tree'

'I was thinking closer to home' Will tried again, 'What would you say to Jackson?'

Sonny didn't respond for a moment, making Will sit down next to him and grabbing his hands, 'We could name him Jack for short, or even Jax as he might think that's cooler when he's a teen'

'You thought this through' Sonny accused him with a smile.

Will blushed, but nodded.

'Mum would love it' Sonny then continued, 'She's always disliked Sonny and blamed Alex for ruining a nice name'

Will smiled, 'You'd consider it?'

Sonny nodded, 'There's a lot of Jacks in our families already though. There's our late uncle, JJ, me'

Will scooted a little closer, 'There's no Jack Horton yet' he pointed out.

For moment, Sonny was silent again as he realized Will had really thought this through. He finally smiled before leaning in for a kiss, 'I'll think about it' he promised.


	7. Chapter 7 - Waiting for two stripes

**Back again with a new addition to this story. Thanks again to all my reviewers and still hoping you'll enjoy where this one is heading..**

**Please let me know what you think! Xxx**

###

Chapter seven – Waiting for two little blue stripes

And after that conversation, things seemed to started to take form. They met up with David and Emily several times before they decided they were the couple they were looking for. Justin stepped up as their representative to help them with some paperwork, before they started the actual process. It was a change of scenery from all the talking and convincing people to let them be daddies to the medical process of getting the donated eggs fertilized and waiting until they could be placed, but it was still mostly waiting and having patience. They were pretty grateful Justin had actually made it his project to go over all the jurisdiction on the subject and managed to translate it to them.

The families, of course, were ecstatic and the boys were pretty happy David and Emily lived far enough to give them the privacy they deserved during everything. Just a day after signing the agreement, Will and Sonny talked to their family members and told them they wouldn't disclose any more details until there was actually something to tell. Both Adrienne and Sami had assumed they'd be an exception, so it took them another week to get the message.

Luckily, they had Ari to keep most of them busy as they'd told everyone to keep Ari out of it. They'd talked to Gabi and all three of them decided it was better to wait until they had something to tell. They didn't know how long everything was going to take and they didn't want to confuse her more than necessary. Didn't help though that she was still asking for a brother of sister on a regular basis and decided that because she hadn't gotten one for her birthday, she'd ask one from Santa. Will just smiled flatly at that announcement.

And then, after weeks of waiting, Will and Sonny were finally off to Emily's place since she was allowed to take a test. Emily had told them little about how she was feeling, they knew she didn't want to get their hopes up, but the boys nevertheless decided to drive all the way over there to actually witness the test. They didn't want anyone else finding out they were having a baby before they did. They didn't want to think about how that meant they'd potentially would make a lot of trips for 'a first test', but at the same time they kept reminding each other it was just their first try.

'You know Ari's already coming on Saturday, right?' Will mentioned casually while putting his left indicator on, 'Gabi's got that engagement party of her colleague'

Sonny nodded absentminded whilst switching between radio stations, a habit that frustrated with no end. 'You know Ari keeps asking me to 'switch the song' when she's in the car nowadays and keeps asking if I like certain songs?'

Sonny grinned, 'Never too early to learn your kids about good music'

Will rolled his eyes, 'You even switch through your personal selections, it's ridiculous' he pointed out, 'and now you've created an extra critical listener?'

For a moment, Sonny didn't say anything and bit his lip, 'I might've created another one' he then almost whispered.

Will bit his lip as well and looked besides him. For a moment, they both knew what the other was thinking and Will couldn't help but lift his hand from the steering wheel and let it slide down Sonny's leg. They had trained themselves so well not to get their hopes up too much, but still they couldn't help but hope they'd drive back in a few hours with the knowledge they were pregnant. But then, before the moment could get too heavy, Will sighed dramatically, 'Just know that I won't go on any family vacations by car in that case' he smiled playfully, before putting his full attention back on the road.

When arriving at Paul and Emily's place, they greeted Emily with a nervous smile and followed her into the empty living room. Paul had taken the kids to school and Emily didn't have to start working until noon. Walking into the kitchen, they'd already noticed the three test that were on the counter.

'Just in case' Emily smiled, before she offered the boys some coffee. After Will and Sonny were seated down at one of the chairs, Emily simply grabbed the first test. 'I guess one is a good start?' she smiled lightly. The boys just smiled silently and tried to stay calm and not think about what Emily was doing at the moment. Sonny knew he didn't need to remind Will it was just a first try and silently drank his coffee, when he felt Will's hand search his under the table. 'Are you as nervous as I am?' he then heard his husband confess shyly.

Sonny nodded with a smile, 'I think my heart might pump out of my chest' he joked. Will quickly leaned in for a kiss and got an extra reassuring hand stroking his cheek, when they heard a cough.

'I didn't look yet' Emily announced, before putting the test face down on the table, 'but it should be done in a few seconds'

Silently, all three of them looked at anything but the test in the middle of the table, when Sonny finally broke the silence by a simple, 'Will?'

Will bit his lip, 'Just do it' he just said, while squeezing his hand. Sonny used his other hand to simply switch the test over. All three of them glared at the simple screen, followed by Will and Sonny automatically locking gazes before going back to the test again. They didn't even notice Emily grabbing the other tests and walking out again, but just kept looking from each other to the test without speaking a word. They were finally dragged out of their trance when Emily silently slid the two other tests next to the first one.

'It's.. we..that's.. it's.. ' Will started mumbling, before Sonny just kept squeezing his hand and Emily realized to keep them in their moment.

'Positive' Sonny finally finished for his husband, 'it's really positive'

'We're having a baby' Will said, while a big smile broke out on his face, 'We're actually having a baby!'

They automatically leaned in again for a heartfelt kiss and smiled broadly, 'Congratulations daddy' Sonny spoke, before both of them suddenly realized they weren't alone and looked up at Emily. 'Congratulations guys' she just spoke, before getting up and pulling them in for a hug, 'I can't believe we've actually done this on the first try'

###

In the days after that, Will and Sonny still couldn't believe Emily was actually carrying their baby. Just days after the test she started getting sick and Will couldn't help but express how sorry he felt about that. They made an appointment with the doctors, but knew they had to wait for a while. And quickly, they realized as well how hard it was to pretend they didn't know they were pregnant. Just a week after they'd done the test, Sonny came home with a big grin on his face as he found Will behind the stove in their apartment, 'You know what I've been dying to say all day' he spoke up while throwing his keys on the desk, 'We are having a BABY! OUR baby!'

When he saw Will stiffen up and turn around in shock, he frowned his eyebrows before he suddenly saw that the door to Ari's room was open and he saw two people coming into view, both looking at him with surprised faces.

'I'm getting a baby?' Ari was the first to exclaim, when Gabi just looked from Will to Sonny with wide eyes.

Sonny just bit his lip and put his coat on the chair before walking towards the kitchen, scared to add another word to his announcement.

'Daddy?' Ari asked, walking over to a stoned Will at the stove, 'Will the baby come for dinner too?'

'Ari, why don't you go play with your barbies' Gabi finally spoke with a dry voice. Ari looked up to protest, but recognized something in her mother's eyes to make her simply nod and walk back into her room. Gabi was quick to take a peek at her daughter crouching down next to her barbie house before closing the door behind her and focussing her attention back to the boys.

'Will, I am so..' Sonny started, but Will finally responded by simply shaking his head, 'No need' he reassured his husband quickly, 'I know you didn't mean to'

Gabi had walked closer towards them and let herself fall on one of the kitchen chairs, 'So it's true' she concluded, 'you're having a baby'

Will nodded, 'Yes, Emily's pregnant. 7,5 weeks today' he spoke, 'I'm sorry you found out this way. And about Ari..'

Gabi smiled, 'We'll talk to her in a second' she responded, 'Let me first give you a hug'

Sonny saw how Gabi got up again and pulled Will in for a hug while congratulating him, 'I know how welcome this little one is, I'm so happy for you' she told Will sincerely before looking over at him, 'and for you too of course'. He got up too as Gabi approached him next and pulled him in for a bone-crushing hug, 'I can imagine you two are over the moon' she then smiled broadly, 'must be hard to keep all of that bottled up all day'

Sonny's cheeks darkened for a second, but Gabi just hugged him again to reassure him there really wasn't any bad blood between them, 'It's fine, Sonny, really' she spoke, 'it was an honest mistake and I kind of feel privileged to be the first to know'

Sonny smiled, 'you would've been the first one anyhow' he told her sincerely, 'we would've waited until after the ultrasound and the second trimester though'

Gabi nodded understandingly, 'What shall we tell Ari?' she wondered aloud. Sonny saw how Will bit his lip and he couldn't help but feel bad again how he had sprung this on this little girl, when all of them were alarmed when they heard something coming out of Ari's room. Without hesitation they walked over there and pulled the door open. Ari looked up in surprise at their worried glances, when Will was the first to speak. He passed Gabi and Sonny and crouched down next to Ari, 'What are you doing sweetie?' he asked.

Ari frowned her eyebrows, 'I'm making room' she told her dad as a matter-of-factly, 'For the new baby'

The three adults looked at how Arianna had apparently managed to reshuffle all the toys in her room, leaving the left corner of her room empty and was currently standing in front of her closet where she'd already cleared some shelfs and said clothes were now lying on the floor.

'Honey, listen to me' Will said while standing up to lift Ari out of her pile of clothes, 'that's very thoughtful and sweet of you, but you didn't need to do that. Besides, you are not allowed inside your closet'

Ari bit her lip and looked down with a guilty face, 'I'm sorry daddy' she spoke up, 'I just wanted to give the new baby some room too'

'I know sweetie, but the new baby isn't going to be here for a long time' Will tried explaining. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Sonny (who had sat down a moment before that), while Gabi crouched down before them.

'How many nights?' Ari wondered, while looking at the three loving faces surrounding her. Sonny was the one to speak, 'A lot of nights Ari' he answered honestly, 'First we'll have my birthday, then Halloween and then even Christmas. And after that you still have to sleep a lot of nights before the baby will be here'

Ari pouted for a moment before looking at her daddy, 'That's a long wait' she pointed out the obvious.

'I know sweetie' Will just spoke and pulled her a little closer to his chest, 'So how about we go eat some pizza now'

Ari pulled free from his grip immediately and grinned, 'Pizza, yay!' she exclaimed before running ahead of her parents towards the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8 - Surprise!

**So, another chapter to this story. This story is pretty much nearing its end, so I'll be mostly finishing this in a few weeks. I don't usually write so much 'happy stuff', but just want to wrap this story up. Besides, it's a welcome change from the show the last couple of weeks. **

**Hope you'll enjoy this one, please let me know what you think! Xxx**

**###**

Chapter eight – Surprise!

Some days after Sonny's slip up to Ari and Gabi, it finally was time for the first ultrasound. A combination of excitement and worry went through their veins as both of them had called their parents to invite them for a drink that evening. They'd decided that it was only a matter of time until Ari spilled the beans by accident and moreover they didn't think they would be able to keep the news quiet any longer. They just hoped the ultrasound would be okay as they quickly send a message to Gabi and jumped into the car yet again.

'Why did we decide against Salem hospital?' Will sighed when he watched his husband lift a hand from the steering wheel to switch the radio station, 'I already hate these long drives'

Sonny just smiled, 'We both know nothing stays a secret at Salem hospital. Our mums would probably be waiting for us to arrive'

Will couldn't help but grin, 'they'd drive Emily mental with their so called 'good advise'. How are we going to survive that?'

'A lot of smiling and giving no comments' Sonny suggested, 'they'll probably end up hating each other again within a few weeks anyway. What will we do then?'

Will grinned, 'A lot of frowning and giving no comments' he simply shot back, 'but please let's not worry about that'

A long drive later, Will and Sonny entered the children's ward and met up with Emily and David. They were greeted by a warm hug from David, before they focused on a pale Emily. 'It's still that bad?' Will started carefully, when Emily just nodded.

'It's mainly the morning and the evening, but I can't recall feeling so sick with the others' she explained, 'I can't seem to keep a lot down at the moment. But I'll be fine'

David noticed both boys were now sporting a guilty look and simply patted Sonny's shoulder , 'Don't worry about it, it's for a great cause' he spoke lightly and with a smile, 'I'm sure she feels better when she gets into the second trimester. She did in the previous pregnancies'

Will and Sonny gave each other a worried look when they heard their names being called. Just as they walked over to the ultrasound room Emily put her hand on Will's arm, 'Seriously, don't worry about it' she pressed and got a watery but thankful smile in response.

For a moment, the doctor started with the results of the blood test they did before Will and Sonny arrived and congratulated them on the pregnancy. She informed how Emily was feeling and made a first calculation before she suggested they'd better take a look. For a moment, both Sonny and Will looked from a distance while Emily laid down and moved towards her head when they spotted the machinery.

'It's too early for a normal one' Emily explained as she saw Will's pained look, 'it doesn't hurt'

Automatically, Will and Sonny's hands connected while they let their gaze go from Emily's flat and covered belly towards the vague grey screen. Will tried recalling how things had looked with Ari, but he had obviously missed the first ultrasounds. Suddenly he felt Sonny squeeze his hand and looked up. Sonny however, wasn't looking back, but was focusing on the doctor. He bit his lip for a second and couldn't help but frown as he saw how the doctor gazed at the screen while moving around sporting a look they couldn't place. When she finally looked up and saw the boys she couldn't help but smile. Sonny's face had turned almost white, while Will's eyes uttered a state of panic that quickly turned into confusion.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you' she quickly explained with a smile, 'Everything looks fine. I just need to congratulate you on having twins'

'Twins?' Sonny repeated flabbergasted as both their gazes shot back to the screen, 'Like in, two babies?'

Will didn't even feel how Sonny squeezed his hand even further and kept his gaze on the screen. Surely it could be seen perfectly now, two little blobs on the screen. Their little blobs. His eyes watered automatically and he couldn't even hear the questions Sonny was now asking the doctor. He vaguely heard the doctor telling them not to worry and looked up alarmed, 'Worry?!' he stammered, 'we have to worry?'

Sonny's eyes met his and he automatically felt himself relax by the reassuring brown eyes, 'The doctor is just checking if she can already hear their heartbeats. But as it's so early, we shouldn't worry if she can't find them' he quickly explained while he loosened this grip on Will's hand. For a moment, they forgot the world around them and Will couldn't help but blush when he felt how Sonny raised his other hand to wipe away an escaped tear. 'Looks like you're getting those siblings, Horton' Sonny almost whispered, as Will scooted a little closer and rested the side of his head lightly against Sonny's shoulder before they both focused back to the screen as they started to hear a distant beating noise. His eyes couldn't help but water up again, while Sonny reassuringly put his arm around him.

'That's one' he spoke silently and smiled back at Emily's warm eyes, before the doctor started to move the machine again. He barely acknowledged the flash coming from the other side of the bed, before they suddenly heard another rhythm, 'And that's two' the doctor concluded, 'congratulations'

Sonny finally lifted his gaze from the screen to press a kiss against Will's temple. For a moment, he didn't realize he was crying too, until he felt Will's free hand suddenly against his cheek to wipe it dry.

###

The ride back home was one in silence. Both of them too stunned in processing all that they just heard. Will held the ultrasound picture in his hands and quietly stared at the two lighters spots in between the dark grey. Sonny shot a look to the side and just smiled at the sight. Freeing one hand from the steering wheel, he met Will's hand and automatically intertwined their fingers. No words were necessary to make this moment any more perfect.

The arrival home was less perfect though, as they soon realized both Will and Sonny's parents were waiting for them. 'Mum, dad, I thought we said nine' Will wondered, when Sami just held the bag of take out in her hand, 'Well, your dad and I were thinking' she started, when she saw Lucas shooting her a look, 'Okay, I was thinking how nice it would be to have dinner together'

Will bit his lip, but didn't respond as Sonny put his coat down and shot a similar glance at his parents, 'And clearly you thought the same' he concluded.

Adrienne smiled guiltily, 'We bumped into each other by coincidence and decided to use the hide away key' she added to Sami's story, 'We hope you don't mind'

Will and Sonny shot each other a look, clearly not believing their parents were telling the full truth, before faking a smile and letting their parents greet them with a hug. They quickly set up a table with a combination of the different take-away meals and settled down in one of the chairs.

'So, Sonny, how was your day?' Adrienne started, while putting some food on her plate. Sonny shrugged, 'It was fine, mum, how was yours?'

'Fine' Adrienne answered casually and quickly took a bite, giving Sami an opportunity to put down her fork and look up at Will, 'How about you, Will?' she wondered, 'Did you get to some writing done today?'

Will casually took a sip and nodded, 'A little this morning' he answered simply. The boys gave each other a simple look, when Sonny couldn't help but smile at how uncomfortable both Justin and Lucas were starting to look. Sami and Adrienne waited a minute, before Adrienne looked up at Sonny again, 'Missed you at TBD this afternoon, T said you were off to an appointment?'

Sonny simply nodded and kept his eyes on his food, when Sami looked up, 'I was actually in the neighbourhood earlier today but you weren't home, Will' she spoke casually, 'Were you at the editor?'

Will shook his head, 'Son and I were at the hospital as Emily had her first sonogram' he answered just as casually before picking up the bottle of wine, 'anyone care for a refill?'

For a few second, the room went quiet before a jingling sound followed when at least two forks were dropped, 'SONOGRAM?' Sami and Adrienne then exclaimed almost simultaneously.

Sonny and Will nodded and put down their cutlery as well, after which Sonny pulled the sonograms out of the pocket of his jacket and handed both his and Will's parents a copy, 'Meet the new additions to our family' he announced with a broad smile.

Will, however already put his hands up, 'We're still in the first trimester though, a little over 8 weeks'

For a moment, the boys enjoyed their parents looking at their blubs by joining hands under the table, when finally Lucas was the first look meet their eyes and ask the burning question silently. Will simply nodded, 'If you look closely you can see there's two of them' Sonny spoke up.

This simple announcement made the other three heads shoot up and back down on the sonogram, before Adrienne finally was the first to jump up and pull her boys in for a hug. Sami was a close second, before Justin and Lucas also gave their congratulations.

'We're so happy for you both' Adrienne expressed warmly, pulling Will in for another hug, 'I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother again, of twins nonetheless'

Sonny saw Will's worried glance and stepped in, 'We really couldn't wait to tell you' he started with a smile, 'but like Will already said, it's pretty early on. We don't want to tell anyone else until we've passed 12 weeks at least and are sure both babies are fine.'

'We'll keep our mouths shut' Lucas was the first to promise, putting his arm around Sami as if to show he'd make sure of it, 'but everything looked okay?'

Will nodded with a broad smile, 'We heard their heartbeats already and all'

Both grandmothers let out a squeal, before Sami picked up the sonogram again, 'I can't believe you're having twins. How is Emily feeling?'

'Nauseous mainly' Sonny answered honestly, 'But other than that she's fine'

They ended their evening after answering a range of questions and writing down all kind of advise they had to pass on to Emily, and Sonny quietly brushed his teeth before joining Will in bed. It meant a lot to him, and he knew Will felt the same, that Sami and Adrienne were trying so hard to play nice. Both boys knew they still had their differences, but hoped they were able to keep this ceasefire going for as long as possible. He quietly turned the light switch and saw how Will was sitting up against the headboard and was studying his baby name book. 'You aren't seriously doing this right now' he accused with a smile, 'What happened to waiting until the second trimester and being careful?'

Will bit his lip, 'I was just thinking. We only ever talked about Jack and we don't even have one girl name. So we need to come up with at least three names. '

Sonny rolled his eyes, 'We have time you know' he pointed out, 'we can even find out the sex of the babies when the time is right'

'No, I'm not falling for that, Kiriakis' Will immediately shot back, 'I'm not taking the surprise away from you'

Sonny just smiled and slid into bed next to Will, 'doesn't change the fact that we have ages to select names' he tried again, 'and we might need to use our family tree instead of that book if we follow traditions'

Will looked up hopeful, 'You like Jack?' he asked carefully. Sonny bit his lip, but finally nodded, 'I guess I've been thinking about a boy named Jack ever since you..'

Will just scooted a little closer to his husband and smiled, 'He'd have your messy but perfect hair and your warm eyes, it'd be perfect' he concluded dreamy, 'but we might get girls'

'I'm sure they'd be just as perfect', Sonny kissed the side of Will's head lovingly and bit his lip, 'What would you say to Marlena? Lena for short?' he finally dared to say.

Will looked up, 'Lena Horton?' he repeated in a questioned tone, 'Seriously?'

Sonny nodded, 'Just a suggestion' he answered, 'unless you hate it of course'

Will shook his head, 'I don't think I do' he concluded, 'I'll think about it'


	9. Chapter 9 - Approaching due date

**Time for another update. As I said, this story will be wrapping up shortly, only a few more chapters to go. As I see it now, it'll be two or three more chapters to go. The most amazing thing to me is that I've started this story straight after finishing 'Family Reunion' over a year ago and already had the idea of twins in my head back then. And when I finally get around to write it all down, my best friend gets pregnant with twins. So exciting! **

**Did make me change my story slightly as I first intended on them finding out they were having twins in a later stadium. I did however see the first ultrasound my friend had and there was no denying the two babies so adjusted that accordingly. **

**Either way, let me just say again how much I appreciate everyone who takes the time to comment on this! You guys are amazing! Happy Holidays to all of you and please let me know what you think of this one.. Xxx**

**##**

Chapter 9 – Approaching due date 

Time seemed to crawl by, but luckily for Will and Sonny the following weeks were filled with many memorable moments. After they'd reached the second trimester of their pregnancy they first spoke to Ari and told her she was to be a big sister of two babies. Needless to say, their little pumpkin was ecstatic and couldn't talk about anything else. She made numerous drawings for the little ones and for Emily (who they explained her was letting the babies grow in her belly just like Ari used to be in Gabi's belly) and made it a daily routine to be concerned on certain matters. First she was wondering why the babies were in Emily's belly instead of Gabi's, before wondering when the babies would be here (for which Sonny made a calendar) and finally wondering where the babies would sleep (a question they could answer when they finally got the approval for a bigger apartment in Gabi's building with an extra bedroom).

Another special moments were the moments they were able to tell the rest of the family their great news. Everyone was so happy for them and the surprise of twins made it just the more joyful. As Sami raved on about how that was obviously a result of the Brady-line (a fact that Sonny nor Will commented on), they also had to laugh when Vic and Joey on the other hands almost seemed jealous to find out their 'exclusivity' from the family was gone. Maybe it triggered them extra to join the rest of the family in Salem for Christmas for the first time in years. It resulted in one of the best Christmases ever, where Adrienne was almost bursting with pride seeing all of them together having a great time. Ari certainly loved seeing the family members she didn't see regularly and enjoyed all the attention she was getting as an upcoming big sister. She turned out to be a great peace keeper though when Victor accidently learned the babies were to be Hortons. He was just beginning his rant on Kiriakis' pride, when Ari had looked up from the kourabiedes she had just sneaked of the table when no one was looking and blatantly asked if that means she wasn't part of the family. The actual fear in her big blue eyes made Victor bite his lip and crouch down next to her, reassuring her she obviously was to which she simply jumped in his arms with joy (getting crumbles all over his suit), resulting in Victor never bringing the subject up again.

When Marlena found out they were having twins, she basically grabbed Will close and didn't let go for a few minutes. She didn't say much, but the silent tears spoke volumes. Kate, on the other hand, responded by throwing them the most extravagant baby shower in the history of Salem. Will reassured Sonny they were keeping her from giving the babies any extravagant gifts, but did point out that Kate like many other missed out on a lot during Gabi's pregnancy. They were, however, still keeping Emily as far away from their families as possible. They visited Emily on a weekly basis themselves and had taken Ari on several occasions (most of which resulting in her wanting to touch, feel or talk to the babies for a long time, which was both endearing and overwhelming at the same time), but barely allowed their parents a short (supervised) visit at their place. Will was concerned to learn both Adrienne as Sami were more and more wondering what the other grandmother was contributing and if they were handed the short straw, which made them think about everything they disclosed and told in military precision.

And to top it off, the move to the new apartment turned out to be a lot more work than they had anticipated. They realised they needed to be settled there sooner rather than later, but did have to squeeze a lot of it in in between work, planning things for the babies and spending time with Ari. Of course, they had all their furniture besides the baby room, but the apartment did need some new paint and other decorations. Finally it was T that realized both boys were a little overwhelmed with everything and helped them out by arranging a weekend where all their friends showed up to either take over shifts at Sonny's clubs or picking up a paint brush in the apartment. After a long weekends work, they were finally able to take Ari home to their new place on Sunday evening. Ari took some extra time checking everything out and rearranging the stuff in her room, but finally declared she liked her new room. 'You have to thank aunt Abigail for that' Will pointed out, 'She painted the pink'

Ari grinned, 'I love pink' she stated unnecessary, 'Do you think the babies like pink too?'

Sonny pulled himself up from the couch and took her hand, 'They might, but we didn't make their room pink. You want to see?'

Ari followed her papa and looked wide eyed at the orange baby room and the two little cots standing ready, 'They're almost here, right papa?' she wondered while looking up, 'You said after Christmas and it is'

Sonny smiled and lifted her up from her feet, 'I know, sweet pea' he simply stated before pressing a kiss to her head, 'Shall we go help daddy with dinner?'

###

A few hours later, Ari crawled under her blanket in her new room. She first rearranged her stuffed animals around her, before looking around for something else. 'What are you looking for pumpkin?' Will wondered after observing her ritual for a moment.

'The babies-calendar' Ari answered in slight panic, 'You didn't leave it at the old house, right?'

Will smiled reassuringly and stood up from the bed to ask Sonny where he put it. But before he could walk into the living room, Sonny already came walking in with the yellow paper in his hand. 'Look what we forget, Miss Ari' he announced officially before sticking the calendar on the wall next to her bed. Ari jumped up and quickly placed another sticker on her calendar, before letting herself being tucked in by Sonny.

'Goodnight sweet pea' he stated and pecked her on the forehead, 'sweet dreams'

Ari watched him leave and waited patiently for Will to make the same gesture. After he did, however, Ari came up again and gave him her famous pensive look. Will managed to keep a straight face and asked what she was thinking. Ari let out a sigh, 'Daddy, what if the babies come when I'm at mums?' she spoke up.

Will smiled, 'Then you'll just have to wait a week' he simply answered.

Ari's eyes became like saucers and she stayed silent for a moment, 'Really daddy?' she finally countered, 'But I can't wait to see them, daddy'

Will couldn't keep a straight face, resulting in a grin forming on his daughters face, 'You is kidding' she concluded happily.

Will nodded to confirm and gave her another kiss, 'Of course I am, sweetie' he reassured her, 'I'm sure mum will take you over to meet them immediately'

Ari smiled broadly, before her face turned into a pensive look again, 'Dad, I was thinking..' she then started, making Will decide to finally sit back down on her bed knowing his little girl would take some more of his time.

'When the babies are no longer in Emily's belly, Emily will not be their mummy like mummy is mine, right?' Ari started simply. Will nodded, a relieved look on his face. So far Ari just showed she'd understood what her parents had told them about her upcoming siblings.

'But, mummy isn't their mummy either, right?' Ari then continued.

Will confirmed again, this time by shaking his head, 'Yes baby, mummy is your mummy. The babies will simply have a daddy and a papa'

Ari nodded again and started snuggling back under the covers before she bit her lip, 'But won't they need a mommy, daddy?' she wondered, 'I like having a mommy'

Will smiled, 'I know you do, and mommy loves you very much too' he simply stated back, 'but you do know most of the kids of school don't have a mommy, daddy and a papa, right?'

Ari looked thoughtfully for a moment and finally nodded, 'Mommy says I'm a lucky nugget' she recalls the words she heard several times before, 'but won't the babies miss a mommy?'

'I think they'll be fine' Will reassured her once more, 'besides, they are going to have a wonderful big sister, aren't they?'

Ari almost beamed with pride and nodded. She finally snuggled back completely and closed her eyes when Will kissed her forehead once more. When he started to get up to leave the room, she called out a final time, 'Daddy?'

Will stopped his movement and waited, when Ari took a breath, 'You know how mommy can do certain things both you and papa can't? Like braiding my hair or speaking like Dora?'

Will nodded, 'Yea?' he just spoke.

'You think mummy would do those things to the babies too, just because you and papa can't?' Ari asked in a careful, but clearly hopeful, tone, 'I don't mind to share mummy if they need her sometimes'

Will couldn't help but launch forward and pull Ari into a bear hug, overwhelmed with a instant sense of pride for his baby girl. For a moment, Ari let him be until she started struggling, 'Daddy, you're crushing me!' she peeped out, before Will finally let her go and gave her a third and final goodnight kiss.

'I love you so much my little Ari' he spoke softly, 'Sleep tight, okay'

When Will finally managed to leave the room, he met Sonny with watering eyes. Sonny jumped of the couch in instant and pulled him in for a hug, 'What's wrong?' he finally asked, before looking Will in the eye. Will just smiled broadly, 'Our daughter is awesome' he just concluded, 'She's going to be such a good big sister'

'She learnt from the best, babe' Sonny just stated, before pulling Will closer for a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10 - Special Delivery

**A belated Christmas present, but hope you'll appreciate this one.. Only two more chapters to go, so hoping to wrap this one pretty soon. Like always, reviews are very much appreciated so let me know what you think! **

**Either way, wishing you all a great NYE and all the best for 2015! 3**

Chapter 10 – Special Delivery

Unfortunately for Ari, she had to wait several weeks after Christmas before the babies were due. And while the attention didn't exactly went down around Salem, it was a matter of time until Ari had run out of patience. And out of stickers, as her calendar was almost full. Sonny and Will thought it was so endearing how eager Ari was to become a big sister, but at the same time it only seemed to make their patience vaporise as well. They spend all their free time getting ready for their babies, reading up on things and getting around making sure they had everything they need. And at night, when they both crawled under their sheets and Will laid his head down on Sonny's chest, they couldn't help but wonder if they'd become daddies tomorrow. They were ready for them to come just as much as Ari was. All the items were crossed of the list, their hospital bag was standing ready next to the door and they'd settled on names weeks ago. They simply couldn't wait to meet those little ones, with their potential messy yet perfect dark hair and warm chocolate brown eyes (as Will would put it) or with their little hands and feet with twenty perfect little fingers and toes (as Sonny would say), and fell asleep longing to hold them every single night.

But then, one night turned out different from all those nights before. That night, the phone started ringing a little after 3am. Both Sonny and Will were cuddled close and didn't respond immediately. Upon hearing the sound, Will snuggled a little closer into Sonny's shoulder as his husband finally registered the ringing as familiar. He reached out next to him on impulse and had the phone next to his ear before fully realizing what he was doing. He vaguely registered the voice on the other hand of the line and let out a yawn, before his eyes popped open and he sat up on a second impulse. Will's head was first pulled up as well in that movement, before falling down back on the bed. He let out an unhappy grunt, before he squeezed his eyes at the light that was suddenly brightening the room. 'Will, babe, it's time to get up!' he heard Sonny say, which made him open an eye in wonder. He took a second to look at Sonny pacing the room trying to get dressed as quickly as he could, before realizing the significance in those movements. He himself jumped up as his eyes shot wide, 'It's happening?' he exclaimed.

Sonny nodded, but didn't stop his attempt to close both his pants as well as grabbing his shirt from the chair next to him, 'Yes, she's having contractions since about two hours ago. They're currently 7 minutes apart so they are waiting a bit to go to the hospital. They'll keep us posted and let us know when they'll leave so we can meet them there'.

Will tried to process all this information, as Sonny bottomed up his shirt. He quickly grabbed his phone back from the bed and started dialling Gabi's number to let her know they'd be bringing Ari in soon. After that, time seemed to crawl by and things started to take forever. They waited on the confirmation of David they're leaving before Sonny lifted a sleeping Ari out of her bed and followed Will, who was carrying both their as Ari's bag, out of the apartment. They made a quick stop at Gabi's place to hand her over. Ari was still out of the world and settled into her other bed quickly. They gave her a quick kiss, accepted a hug from Gabi and made their way to the car. They'd decided beforehand Sonny was best to drive and Will mainly kept himself busy by checking things on his phone. He knew better than to tell anyone besides Gabi, so resisted the urge to contact someone directly and finally looked up from his screen when he felt Sonny's hand on his leg. Their eyes met and Will felt himself calm down like he had experienced many times before. Those chocolate brown eyes were magical, he was sure of it. He responded with a smile and took the hand to guide it to his lips, pressing a loving kiss to it. 'I can't wait for them to be here' he spoke softly, 'I can't wait to meet our babies'

'Ari's going to be so mad we didn't wake her' Sonny responded with a smile. Will couldn't help but grin back, knowing he was right. But next time they'd see her the babies should be there, so he was sure she'll forgive them.

They finally arrived at the hospital and parked the car. The route seemed familiar, yet so much longer than they were used to. They were surprised they didn't spot anyone yet, so walked over to the desk to announce their arrival. The nurse informed them Emily and David hadn't arrived yet, but as soon as the words left her mouth they heard the lift open behind them announcing their arrival. They greeted each other quickly and followed the nurse rolling Emily into her room. For a moment, David took the time to inform them of all they'd missed until the doctor arrived. Will squeezed Sonny's hand when the doctor determined how Emily was doing, and Sonny couldn't help but think back at Ari's birth when he heard Emily grunt in pain. He was so happy they were in a hospital filled with doctors and nurses this time around. He took his eyes of of Emily for a moment to look at Will and pulled him in a little closer when he saw the worried look his husband was sporting. Will looked up thankful and rested his head on Sonny's shoulder for a second, trying to get his head around what was happening in front of them. All the research and reading he'd done seemed pointless already as he had no idea what to do. He felt Sonny kiss his temple and squeeze his hand reassuringly, when the doctor finally stood up and informed them about the progress.

After that, they both tried assisting her as much as they could, but they couldn't more than watch and wait while David massaged Emily's back softly. Will realized it had already became light outside when the doctor declared Emily was ready to push. They squeezed themselves on Emily's left side while David encouraged her on the right, leaving room for the doctors to do their work. Emily went through it like a champ though, barely complained or even screamed when the first baby screams could be heard.

Sonny was happy to realize he'd caught that on tape and saw how the baby was held up from behind screen on his camera. He quickly moved it so that he could capture how the nurse put the now wrapped up baby in Will's arms. 'Welcome baby' Will almost whispered looking at the little one with a dreamy look in his eyes, 'You're so perfect'

Sonny ended his recording and scooted a little closer to Will, wrapping one arm around him and using his other hand to help Will hold their baby. _Their _baby.

Will met his eyes and automatically leaned in for a kiss, 'We've got a baby' he spoke softly. Sonny didn't even know how to express all he felt inside with words and just gazed at the dark haired baby in adoration. Finally, they realized they weren't alone and looked up from their little bubble. Will handed Sonny the little one and he quickly showed the newest Horton off to Emily and David.

'Congratulations guys' Emily spoke first, sounding tired and obviously welcoming the little breather she got. David was the first to look at the doctors, 'is it a boy or a girl?' he wondered. Will and Sonny's eyes met as they realized they hadn't thought about that yet. They heard the nurse announce it was a boy and Will's face broke out in smile, 'Jack' he announced, 'We've got a Jack'.

They were only able to enjoy their moment for a bit, until the nurse took little Jack away for a closer look and Emily's contractions came back up again. It was time for baby number two. This time, Sonny and Will switched places and watched how Emily got up again and rested her back against David's chest again to support herself. Will barely got time to get the camera set on recording however, as they were already surprised with a new baby cry. Another baby with an identical head of dark hair was soon lifted and Will saw how it was now placed into Sonny's arms. The baby settled immediately and Will noted how it was slightly smaller than Jack had been. He saw how Sonny's eyes tried to find him and his heart jumped when he saw their second baby. Just as Sonny handed it over to Will, the nurse announced it was a boy too. 'Two perfect boys' Sonny spoke as he stole another kiss from Will before looking up at Emily and David, 'We don't have words to thank you'

##

After a check up, both boys were announced healthy and moved to the maternity ward. Sonny and Will checked up on Emily, who was resting but was doing great as well, before making their way back to their sons. 'I guess it's a good thing we didn't let Ari pull her pink theme into the living room' Sonny joked, 'she's going to be the only girl in a men's house from now on'

Will smiled, 'I am sure she'll be fine. They'll all be' he spoke up, as they greeted the nurse. They were quickly led to a room where the two cots were rolled into moments later.

'Are you sure there fine?' Will wondered, 'they don't need to be in an incubator?'

'They are doing great' the nurse reassured them with a warm smile, 'Quite the hit on the floor too, those baby brothers are adorable'

Will and Sonny automatically grinned proudly and both scooped up one of them into their arms before sitting down. They didn't know how long they were sitting there in the end, holding their sons as they finally realized they needed to contact their families. They called Gabi first and both grinned as they heard how their daughter was yelling on the background in enthusiasm, 'I'm a big sister, yay!'.

After that, both boys called their parents and grandparents who all insisted they'd come to the hospital as soon as they were allowed to. It was a drive they were all willing to make, all just as eager to meet the Horton brothers. Finally, Sonny quickly called T to confirm why he wasn't at work (which ended in a promotion of the name Tad as a middle name, though he was smart enough not to comment on that one), before both boys indulged themselves by scooping up their boys again for another cuddle. They were more perfect than they could've imagined, and they were theirs. Their baby boys, making all their wishes come true.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Horton Brothers

**First off, I wish you all a very Happy New Year and all the best for 2015! I can't believe it took me over a year to finish this story, while on the other hand I've been oversees for the biggest part of it so that shouldn't be too much of a surprise.**

**Either way, there's only one chapter left after this one to wrap it all up (a kind of epilogue), but will hope to post that one next week. Thanks again to everyone for their ongoing support and reviews, so very much appreciated!**

**Just in case you're wondering, I am still planning a new story, but it will be an AU one. Will try to make a beginning with that one today, just to see if it is going anywhere. If anyone is interested in beta'ing, writing along, share ideas, please let me know! Still not sure where I'm going with this one and not anything I've ever done before so all help is appreciated! FYI, that story will have a more supernatural twist, so it's only for people who are into that kind of stuff.**

**Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Like always, reviews are very much appreciated! Xxx**

Chapter 11 – The Horton Brothers

After a quick check with Emily, Sonny made a beeline back towards his boys. He made a stop in the doorway, however, to take in the sight in front of him. Will was seated in between the two cribs, holding one of their boys whilst his finger was softly stroking the hand of the other one who was sleeping soundly in his crib. Sonny recognized the same dreamy look on his face from when he met Ari for the first time and couldn't help but smile broadly. He didn't know it was possible, but it felt like he fell in love with Will all over again. He must've made a sound to alert him to his presence as suddenly Will looked up and greeted him with a grin.

'Is Emily okay?' he wondered. Sonny walked over to take the little boy out of his arms and put him back in his crib, while nodding, 'Doctor said she's doing great. Might have to stay for a couple of days, but nothing out of the ordinary'

Sonny made way towards to the other crib, when Will stopped him with a simple gesture. Sonny raised his eyebrow and let Will take his hand and pull him a little closer to him. He finally helped and sat down on Will's lap, 'and how's papa doing?' Will asked with a certain glance in his eyes.

Sonny narrowed his eyes, trying to read Will and smirked, 'Papa is a little tired, but insanely happy. How's daddy?'

'Ready to properly kiss his husband' Will shot back, which made Sonny blush slightly. He finally understood the glance he'd seen earlier and leaned in for a kiss, while Will eagerly responded by putting his arms around him and pulling him even closer. Sonny let out a whimper, but tried to back out of the embrace, 'Will.. we can't .. in front..' he gasped in between kisses, when he finally felt how Will's left hand had ended up in his hair. He couldn't help but showing his appreciation by finally putting his arms around Will himself and deepen the kiss. After merely seconds though, they were interrupted by a subtle cough behind them. They jumped up immediately and glanced at their intruder with a slight flushed look. Gabi however, couldn't help but smile amusingly and watched how Will's cheeks automatically reddened, 'Gabi, you're here already' he finally stammered.

Gabi bit her lip, 'Yeah, Sonny told me to come as soon as Ari woke up'

She hadn't even said those words when they saw she was tucked at her right side and a familiar voice announced she wanted to see her brothers, 'Are you sure it's okay we're here already?' Gabi continued, 'I can take Ari to the waiting area and..'

Sonny and Will simultaneously put up their hands, 'No, it's fine!' they announced, before they walked closer to the door. Gabi finally stepped fully into view and with that revealed the little girl that was holding her right hand. Ari, however, immediately launched herself at her daddy. Will scooped her up and hugged her close, while Gabi greeted Sonny with a hug. Will looked back at the cribs, and saw how Ari followed his gaze. She noticed the two calm babies and pouted slightly,

'Are they asleep?' Ari questioned with a slight disappointment in her voice, 'but it is morning'

Sonny smiled, 'Babies need a lot of sleep, sweet pea' he explained, 'how about we go and check them out?'

Will put her back on the ground and they all followed Ari, who walked up to the cribs, 'They are tiny!' she exclaimed when she got a closer look. She pressed her nose against the plastic of the crib, when Sonny crouched down next to her.

'Do you want to hold one of your brothers?' he asked. Ari's face turned with wide eyes, 'Can I?'

'Sure you can' Sonny smiled, 'You are their big sister after all'

Ari smiled proudly, before looking back into the first crib and shifting her gaze back and forth between the two. Sonny observed her struggle for a second and finally put his hand on her back when he noticed Will had sat down on the chair again, 'It's hard to choose, isn't it?' he smiled warmly.

Ari nodded, 'They are both my brothers, right?' she responded simply.

'It's fine, Ari' Will reassured her by putting out his arms, 'Just climb unto my lap and we'll hold one after the other'

Ari took a hesitant step towards her daddy, before looking back at her papa and biting her lip. Sonny felt his heart warm and smiled, 'It's okay sweetie'

Ari looked from at all three her parents and finally back to the cribs, 'I want them both to like me' she stated. Sonny smiled warmly, 'Why don't you hold them together then?' he finally suggested. He heard both Gabi and Will starting to protest, but he just looked up and silenced them with a reassuring smile.

'Can I?' Ari wondered again.

Sonny nodded, 'Just hop onto daddy's lap' he instructed, while he himself picked up his oldest son and carefully placed him in Will's arm. After that he got out the other boy and placed him in the other arm, Ari grinning proudly in the middle.

He shot Will a look asking him if he was okay, but the look he got back shot pure happiness. From the corner he heard a snapping sound and he saw Gabi put away her phone afterwards. 'I'll send it to you' she promised immediately as she saw Sonny's eager look. For a moment, they just observed how Ari introduced herself to her baby brothers and asked all kind of questions to her daddy, before Gabi finally told her it was time to go again. Ari pouted in disappointment and waited until Sonny had put both boys back into their crib before looking back at her daddy with a serious face, 'I like my brothers' she told him, before hopping of his legs, 'but can I have a sister next?'

###

Adrienne and Justin were the first grandparents to make a visit. She almost flew Will around his neck as he was the first one in her eyesight. However, her attention was quickly drawn to Sonny, who was currently feeding one of the boys.

'What a gorgeous little one' Adrienne cooed while crouching down, 'He's the spitting image of you, Sonny'

Will smiled proudly while placing his little brother in Justin's arms, 'this one is pretty damn cute too, if I may say so' he told them. Adrienne got up and took a look at the smaller boy and nodded in agreement, 'They are perfect. I am so happy for you'. To understate that, she pulled Will in for another hug, before focusing back on her grandchildren. They simply stared at the two little ones in adoration, while Will was telling them all they'd missed over the last couple of hours. When he finally mentioned Gabi and Ari visited a while back, Justin smiled, 'And how did Ari react?'

Will responded with a wide smile while he recalled, 'She was ecstatic, couldn't wait to meet and hold them. Only worried if they'd both like her equally if she chose one so we ended up holding two babies at once'

'That sure sounds like her' Justin smiled proudly, 'she certainly takes after her daddy'

Sonny in the meantime put the bottle down and handed his boy to Will, who put the baby against his shoulder carefully, 'Gabi managed to take a perfect picture, I'll show you guys later'.

Justin took the opportunity and handed the baby to Adrienne's arms, before pulling his son in for a hug, 'We couldn't be happier for you Sonny' he spoke warmly. Sonny just smiled thankfully, when they both looked up from a knocking at the door.

Sami and Lucas entered the room and greeted the family with a big smile. For a moment, they stopped at Will and checked out the bundle of joy he was holding, before Adrienne stepped forward to give them a look at the boy she was holding.

'They're so perfect' Sami spoke softly, 'Just look at those perfect little noses, those perfect little hands'

She was most surprised when Adrienne responded by giving the little boy she was holding a careful kiss, before stretching out her arm and carefully placing him in Sami's eager arms. For a moment, Sonny took the opportunity to tell the other set of grandparents all about their day so far, how Emily was doing great so far, before Will finally was able to hand his oldest son over to Adrienne. With both set of grandparents having a baby to hold, Sonny couldn't help but pull Will closer against him and enjoyed this moment.

'So, have you decided on names for the boys yet?' Sami finally asked.

Will and Sonny locked eyes for a moment before nodding. Will gestured at the oldest boy Adrienne was holding and smiled proudly, 'That's Jackson Lucas Horton' he introduced his son formally, 'we plan on calling him Jack'. Lucas smiled proudly as the other grandparents announced how much they loved that name.

'Another Jackson' Adrienne smiled broadly, while softly rocking the baby in her arms. Will and Sonny grinned, 'you should've been there when Ari tried to say it with a slight lisp. She kept going on about baby Jacks'

Justin let out a wink, 'You know, that's how Alex started when you were born until we all ended up calling you Sonny'.

Sonny pulled up his shoulders, 'Time will tell' he simply stated, 'Sonny worked out for the best in the end'

'And how about this little boy?' Sami finally wondered while rocking him in her arms slightly, 'what's his name?'

Sonny just put his arm around his father and smiled, 'That's William Justin Horton' he announced, 'Though we'll simply call him Liam'.

'Baby Liam, what a beautiful name as well' Adrienne commented with a big smile, 'I think both boys were named after two great men'

Sami nodded, 'I couldn't agree more. Would've been nice to have a namesake myself, but I guess fate decided differently. Though, never say..'

Will put up his hands. 'Mum, please' he exclaimed, 'You are starting to sound like Ari'

'Ari?' Adrienne interrupted. Sonny smiled and quickly explained, 'Ari ended up exclaiming she liked her brothers, but she'd like to have a sister next'

'But I think this is quite a handful for now. Two babies and a four year old, I think that's a pretty crowded house' Will weighed in with a smile.

'I am sure you both will do great. And just know you can always count on us to help you out where needed. We'd love to babysit anytime' Sami simply responded while Adrienne nodded in agreement.


	12. Chapter 12 - Epilogue

**I can't believe this is the final chapter to this story already! I know I started this one over a year ago, but with backpacking and moving cities &amp; work in the meantime, pretty content I managed to get back to this story and actually finishing it. **

**I can even say that I've been thinking about this story and it's continuation a lot lately so there might be something published here soon.. Though I know better than to make any promises..**

**Thanks to all of you who kept with this story, read and reviewed it, as that means so much to me! Your responses keep on making my day and keep on inspiring me to write more. Loving you all!**

**So, as always, please let me know what you think of this final chapter to this story. I am looking forward to reading your responses! Lots of Love, Scampiej xxx**

Chapter twelve – Epilogue

Barely a day later, Will and Sonny got the message the boys were ready to come home the next morning. While Sonny happily gave his boys a last cuddle for the night, Will turned to the nurse with a worried look on his face.

'Are you sure they're ready?' he asked hesitantly, 'I mean, our daughter Ari had to stay in the hospital longer'

'Will' Sonny spoke with a smile when looking up from the cribs, 'Ari was born on Smith Island, far away from the hospital and doctors'

'Jack and Liam are smaller than Ari was' Will countered, before looking back at the nurse for an answer, 'I just want to be sure'

'They'll be fine' the nurse was quick to reassure him, 'They're perfectly healthy and just need an extra feeding for the first week like instructed'

Will bit his lip for a second, but eventually nodded. He was smart enough not to interfere with Sonny already taking some stuff home with them for the night.

The next morning, however, he stayed back a little and let Sonny get everything ready for their departure. He observed Sonny putting the two empty car seats and diaper bag by the door while he simply drank his coffee. He knew Sonny well enough to know he wouldn't press him to talk, and they both left for the hospital a little while later. He ended up in the driver's seat this time and let Sonny go over his incoming messages. They'd told their grandparents to visit the boys once they're home, but their mothers were already eager to see the boys again. Will bit his lip while he heard Sonny diplomatically call their parents and let them know it'd be a waste to come to the hospital today. Which obviously ended up in a not so subtle question when the other pair of grandparents were planning their next visit. Will rolled his eyes, it would be funny if it wasn't getting so old by now. Luckily, Sonny was a lot better in keeping both grandmothers calm and just as he said goodbye to his mother, Will drove the car in a nearby parking spot.

They walked the route they'd walked so many times before, making a first stop by Emily's room. She was also going home today and David was already busy packing all her stuff. They greeted them with a warm hug and were caught by surprise when they saw a wrapped packet on the bed.

'You do realize you two have given us more than we dared to wish for?' Sonny stated, when Emily handed the present to Will.

Emily grinned, 'We'd do it again in a heartbeat guys' she simply responded, 'it's so good to know these boys are so welcome and that they will be growing up in this amazing, loving family'

Will gave her a warm hug before Sonny unwrapped the present. It turned out to be a picture book involving the entire pregnancy. Some belly shots, pictures of Sonny &amp; Will at the sonograms (including the one where they found out they were having twins) and finally Sonny &amp; Will holding both Jack and Liam for the first time. Both boys couldn't even begin to form words to let them know how much they appreciated that gift, but Emily and David understood. They said a goodbye, promised to obviously keep in touch and finally made their way to their boys to take them home.

Will was the first up pick up Jack and holding him close to his chest, before Sonny got Liam out of his crib. Both boys were awake, but perfectly content in their daddies arms. After a short cuddle, Sonny walked over to the table where he'd put the car seats. But before he could even get to changing Liam, he heard Will scrape his throat.

'Son, I was thinking' he spoke carefully, 'How about we ask if they could stay here for another night? Just to make sure?'

Sonny shot a look back and wordlessly started to get Liam in his outside clothes.

'Babe, I'm serious' Will said again, while walking over to Sonny, 'Just to be sure'

Sonny finally got Liam in his outfit and responded with a sigh, 'Will, aren't you as eager as me to get our boys home?' he countered, 'We both know the doctor wouldn't allow it if they had doubts'

Will thought for a second, but finally nodded. Sonny pecked his lips silently and they carefully switched boys as if they'd done that a million times before, before Will pulled up an eyebrow when he saw the outfit Sonny had brought.

'You chose that outfit?' he spoke up, whilst carefully strapping Liam into the car seat.

Sonny looked up and shot Will a silent what-does-it-matter-look, making Will bite his lip, 'I just wanted them to wear those cute checkered onesies I put on the changing table'

'Doesn't matter, right?' Sonny wondered, while putting out a different outfit for Liam. Will looked at the fact both outfits were totally different and nodded slightly. Sonny recognized the look in his eyes and sighed playfully, 'You are so going to be one of those twin parents, aren't you?' he concluded, 'That makes sure their outfits are matching slightly.'

Will responded by simply taking Jack from Sonny's arms and strapping him in next, when he felt two arms circle around his waist, 'Okay, I'll give' Sonny spoke simply, pecking him in the neck, 'As long as you don't make them wear identical stuff, I'll leave you in charge of the wardrobe'

Will turned around and gave Sonny a kiss, 'I just like them to match, like they belong together' he smiled slightly.

'I just like us to survive our homecoming' Sonny shot back with a grin, 'As I took one of each homecoming set our parents gave us yesterday. And we both know they'll find out if we didn't use them'

Will rolled his eyes in annoyance, but grinned and leaned in for another kiss, 'Thank you for putting up with all that crazy'

##

When they opened the door to their apartment, they were surprised to see the big banner. 'Welcome Jack &amp; Liam' was written in big blue letters and the room itself was decorated with several balloons. Sonny couldn't help but grin, before heading to the baby room to put their sons down. Will followed swiftly and both sleeping boys only stirred slightly when they were moved into their cribs.

'Welcome home' Sonny spoke lovingly, leaning in to kiss Jack carefully on his head, 'You two have no idea how welcome you both are'

Will made an identical gesture, before he let himself be pulled against Sonny's chest, 'it all seems so unreal' he spoke.

'Trust me, when we're up every two hours tonight things will feel real very quickly' Sonny winked back. Will grinned and just let himself be pulled in for a kiss when they heard some sound at the door.

'Daddy! Papa! I'm here!' they heard their little girl exclaim happily. They quickly made their way to the living room, where they were just in time to hear Gabi scold Ari quickly for yelling. She focused herself on her daddies, scuffling her foot nervously on the floor, 'Did I wake up my brothers?' she asked guiltily.

Sonny couldn't help but smile warmly and shook his head, 'They're still asleep' he reassured her, 'But your mommy is right, you have to use your inside voice'

Ari bit her lip, 'I'm sorry papa'

Will let Sonny deal with this as he clearly had it under control and watched how he crouched down to greet Ari with a big hug. Happily Ari jumped in his arms and put her arms around his neck, 'Mommy said I can stay with you until next weekend' Ari announced happily, 'as I slept at mommy's when my brothers were born'

Sonny smiled, 'Why don't you go put your stuff back in your room then' he suggested. Ari nodded and stepped out of Sonny's arms to make her way to her bedroom, first giving her daddy a big hug on the way.

'Are you sure it's okay?' Gabi asked once again, 'I mean, it's going to be quite heavy and I'd be more than willing to keep Ari with me for the first week'

Will smiled, 'I know that Gabs and we'd appreciate that. But we all agreed we wanted Ari to get used to her brothers as soon as possible.'

Gabi nodded, 'Just know that you can always bring her around if you need a rest. I am sure the nights ahead will be pretty heavy'

Will and Sonny nodded thankfully and offered Gabi a drink. She, however, waited for Ari to come back to say goodbye and left the family alone. Perfect, as it got them their first moment as a family. A short one it turned out, because soon after they had fed the boys (which Ari was happy to help them with) the first grandparents arrived. Ari beamed with pride to show Grandma Marlena which brother was which and happily helped them open their presents. Shortly after that, Grandma Kate made her visit and after several family members followed, all three Horton kids got a little tired. Sonny and Will were quick to put their sons to bed, before suggesting Ari they'd watch a movie. 'My choice?' Ari exclaimed happily. Will couldn't help but smile and nodded, resulting in them watching 'Frozen' for the umpteenth time. In the meanwhile, Sonny was smart enough to order some food, and just as the movie ended Ari was cuddled asleep against her daddy, almost asleep.

Sonny simply got up to pay the pizza delivery guy and watched how Will tried to wake Ari up. They quickly ate their food and sat Ari back in front of the tv, before Jack was the first to wake up hungry. Ari looked surprised and looked over at her daddy who got up to get the little boy. She observed Will giving him his bottle with wide eyes, before Sonny got up himself when Liam woke up too and let out his first cry. Soon after they'd finished their bottles and they were put to bed, Ari looked at her papa thoughtfully.

'They make a lot of noise, papa' she spoke simply, 'Do all babies do that?'

Sonny smiled warmly and nodded, 'Yes, it's because they can't talk yet sweetie. It's how they let us know they're hungry' he tried explaining, 'you did the same when you were a baby'

'I did?' Ari responded surprised, 'I cried too?'

'Yes, and at times papa Sonny was the only one who could calm you down' Will added, sitting down next to Sonny on the edge of the sofa, 'Now how about we go make you a bath before bed, sweet pea?'

The next morning, Sonny wordlessly put a cup of coffee in front of Will, who couldn't help but look up with a grateful smile. The boys had been up several times that night, already tiring both their fathers out completely. Somewhere around four o'clock, they'd even managed to wake up Arianna, who they had trouble getting back to bed after that. It was currently time for their morning bottle, so Sonny was quickly preparing their bottles hoping they'd be in time to prevent the boys from waking up Arianna once again. Just he was ready to go get the first boy, Ari's room door opened and she shot her dads a not impressed look, 'Jacks and Liam are crying, daddy' she pointed out simply.

Will nodded, 'Papa's making them a bottle now' he explained, 'Did they wake you?'

Ari nodded, 'they cry really loudly' she pointed out, 'will they do that every night?'

Will bit his lip to prevent himself from smiling, 'they might, but I'm sure you'll get used to that' he tried to reassure her, 'Do you want to help me feed Liam?'

Ari nodded and crawled on her daddy's lap, waiting for Sonny to put the whimpering boy in his arms, 'I never knew babies would make so much noise, daddy' Ari spoke carefully, 'Daphne never said so'

Will bit his lip, 'You'll get used to it' he promised her again, 'after all, they're your baby brothers'

Ari looked at him thoughtfully and finally nodded, 'I still like them even when they cry' she decided, 'but I think I like them best when they're sleeping'

Will quickly pressed a kiss on the side of her head and let her help holding the bottle, before Sonny sat down across from them with baby Jack in his arms. They shot each other a look, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. In this moment, even with all the tiredness they already felt after just one night, life was pretty damn perfect.

Ps. A few years after the birth of their sons Sonny and Will did complete their family with a sister, Lena Caroline Horton.

**N/A: So that's all folks, that's the end of this story! Again, thank you so much for sticking through it all this time! You all are the bestest 3**


End file.
